Recuperando la Fe
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Él es un viudo que no supera el dolor de haber perdido a la madre de su hijo. A ella le hicieron pedazos el corazón. Cuando las heridas del corazón son profundas, se deja de creer en el amor y en la felicidad. Ambos intentarán rehacer sus vidas y recuperar la fe que ambos han perdido en el amor. Gokú x OC, Vegeta x Bulma. UA: Todos son humanos, no hay saiyajines aquí.
1. Un Luto no superado

**Recuperando la Fe**

**Capítulo 1**

**Un luto no superado**

_Milk, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, lo cierto es que parece que fue ayer la última vez que nos vimos. Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa aquella mañana, y cómo nos dijimos "Hasta la tarde" como cada día. No puedo creer que ya pasó un año y medio desde que partiste de este mundo, Gohan y yo te extrañamos, nos haces falta._

_Mis noches sin ti no son las mismas, necesito tu sonrisa al despertar cada día, la comida que preparabas, y todos los detalles que tenías con nosotros. Nuestro hijo también te extraña Milk, y aunque ha sido duro para ambos, no dejo que Gohan decaiga e intento que estudie como tú lo hubieras querido, hago lo mejor que puedo aunque he de confesar que no es nada sencillo… te extrañamos, Milk._

_Hoy, aquí frente a tu tumba, ¡Qué difícil es ver esta lápida con tu foto grabada! 'Milk Ox Satán, amada hija, esposa y madre, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos', ¡Duele tanto leer tu epitafio! Pero no importa, aquí estoy como lo prometí, no puedo venir diario como quisiera, pero aquí estoy por lo menos dos veces al mes para traerte flores… aquellas que te prometí la última vez que nos vimos._

En aquel cementerio ante la tumba de su fallecida esposa, Gokú le brindaba una última mirada melancólica hacia donde yacían los restos de su mujer, antes de retirarse de aquel triste lugar y poder dirigirse a su trabajo.

En Nueva York, cerca de Wall Street; se erguía un gran edificio en cuya puerta de entrada, la cual era giratoria, había una enorme letra "C" de color dorado. Luego de haber entrado al estacionamiento subterráneo del Edificio Cold, Gokú bajó de su auto con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia el elevador, accionando el botón para que éste bajara y así poder él subir hacia su oficina.

_**Flashback**_

Dieciocho meses atrás, Gokú se encontraba en una reunión de trabajo con los directivos, gerentes y jefes de _'Cold Security Systems'_, empresa de alarmas para la cual trabajaba desde hacía un par de años atrás en el departamento de Instalaciones.

En ese instante, el Director de Operaciones estaba al frente de la mesa en forma de herradura donde los otros jefes y directivos se encontraban sentados, escuchando su exposición con atención –...Y es así como en el último mes, el número de atención a las activaciones ha aumentado en cuanto a efectividad en los operadores-

En el lugar principal, un hombre alto, delgado y calvo de tez blanca y ojos azul grisáceos jugueteaba al juntar las yemas de sus dedos –¡Impresionante, Vegeta! Verdaderamente impresionante- dijo con voz fría. Ese hombre era el director general de la empresa.

-Pero, Freezer- interrumpió un hombre de cabello rubio-platino amarrado en una elegante cola de caballo que estaba sentado a la derecha del director.

-¿Sucede algo, Zarbon?- cuestionó a su asistente.

Zarbon sonrió maliciosamente –según Vegeta, la efectividad de atención en señales de alarma ha mejorado sin embargo- de una carpeta, sacó unos documentos que entregó al director –el Centro de Atención a Clientes está reportando un aumento de dos puntos porcentuales en las quejas al área de monitoreo que…- volteó para encarar al expositor que lo observaba con una mirada asesina –de hecho, es parte de las áreas que están a tu cargo, ¿Cierto, Vegeta?-

Vegeta rechinaba sus dientes, y casi rompía el apuntador que sostenía en su mano derecha, producto del coraje que el asistente de dirección le provocaba. Estaba por responder, pero en ese momento, las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron, dejando pasar a una chica rubia de ojos azules cuyo rostro lucía bastante consternado –¡Perdón que interrumpa!- sus ojos buscaron a cierto ejecutivo, sentado en el medio del 'brazo' derecho de la mesa en forma de herradura –Señor Son, lo…-

-¡Lázuli!- reprimió el director de la empresa –¿No ves que estamos en una junta muy importante? ¡Mañana presentaremos los resultados al Señor Cold!-

Extrañado por el semblante de la recepcionista de la empresa, y presintiendo que algo no iba bien, Gokú se levantó de su asiento –Por favor, disculpen- comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

-¡Gokú! ¡No hemos terminado la junta!- reclamó Zarbon.

Sin darle importancia a aquel reclamo, Gokú se dirigió velozmente hacia la rubia que aguardaba por él en la puerta –¿Qué sucede, Lázuli?-

La chica comenzó a tartamudear –Gokú… tu esposa…-

Cierta joven de cabello azul, quien era la jefa del departamento de Sistemas se levantó con temor al escuchar aquellas palabras. Bulma se llevaba muy bien con Gokú y Milk, desde que él entró a trabajar en Cold Security Systems, se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Por su parte, Gokú tomó de los hombros a la rubia –¿Pasó algo con Milk? Lázuli ¡Habla!-

La joven no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo señaló a un hombre vestido de negro que aguardaba por Gokú a dos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Se trataba de un agente de la policía, que había ido a informarle sobre la muerte de su esposa en un accidente automovilístico.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"_Milk"_ imágenes de su difunta esposa iban y venían en la cabeza de Gokú mientras aguardaba por bajar en el piso 4 de aquel edificio. Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver un letrero dorado que decía "Cold Security Systems" con un fondo gris en la pared. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su izquierda, atravesando las puertas de cristal, y topándose con aquella mujer rubia que hacía dieciocho meses había interrumpido aquella junta para que él pudiera recibir aquella triste noticia –¡Buenos días, Lázuli!- saludó con una sonrisa, intentando olvidar aquella tristeza de un luto no superado.

La joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules le brindó una cálida sonrisa –¡Buenos días Gokú!- se levantó de su silla secretarial y tomó un par de post-it que había sobre su escritorio de cristal –El Señor Freezer preguntó por ti, dice que te encarga mucho que quede perfecta la instalación de la alarma del nuevo departamento del Sr. Cooler, y Vegeta te estaba buscando hace rato- le entregó los papeles.

Gokú tomó los recados –¡Gracias! Veré con los técnicos cómo va la instalación de Cooler, y al rato buscaré a Vegeta a ver qué quiere- después de otra sonrisa amable que ambos intercambiaron, Gokú dirigió sus pasos a través del corredor que había a la izquierda de la recepción.

-¡Gokú! ¡Buenos días!- de una oficina salió cierta joven de cabello azul, al percatarse de la llegada de su amigo.

-¡Buenos días Bulma!- respondió él, intentando ocultar su estado de ánimo.

Ella estrechó los ojos –Fuiste al cementerio ¿Cierto?- por respuesta, sólo obtuvo una mirada melancólica –Gokú, no me puedo imaginar lo que sientes por la muerte de Milk pero, ¡No me gusta verte así! Necesitas volver a salir, ¡Volver a vivir!-

-Disculpa Bulma, pero, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso…- interrumpió de la manera más cortés posible –...tengo… tengo mucho trabajo, y además está Gohan-

Bulma hizo una mueca, pero tan sólo se encogió de hombros resignada, sabía que por la delicada situación, tampoco podía forzarlo a nada –tú sabes lo que haces, Gokú, pero por favor, piénsalo… a mí también me duele mucho la muerte de Milk, pero tú tienes que vivir y ser feliz de nuevo, por ti y por tu hijo-

Una melancólica sonrisa fue la respuesta de él –Gracias Bulma… pero, mejor te veo después, tengo que hablar con los técnicos sobre la instalación de Cooler-

Ella se cruzó de brazos, e hizo otra mueca al ver la obvia evasión por parte de su amigo –como digas, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes que cuentas conmigo-

-Gracias, nos vemos después- Gokú siguió su camino hasta llegar a su oficina, tomando asiento en su escritorio y dedicándose a atender las situaciones cotidianas de su puesto, sin poder en todo el día sacarse de la cabeza a su fallecida esposa.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, faltaba 1 hora para que el personal de Cold Security Systems se retirara de sus labores –¡Kakaroto!- se escuchó desde la entrada al área de instalaciones.

Gokú dejó de observar la pantalla de su computadora para ver a quien lo llamaba por su segundo nombre –¡Vegeta! ¡Disculpa! Me dijo Lázuli en la mañana que me buscabas- dijo esbozando una ingenua, casi boba sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Vegeta se acercó al escritorio, dejando caer sobre el mismo unos documentos –¡Escucha insecto! Esta obra la enlazaron el viernes y ¡No nos entregaron la hoja de datos del cliente!- reclamó.

Sin abandonar la postura con su mano detrás de la cabeza –Lo… ¡Lo siento! Terminamos tan tarde el viernes que olvidé llevar esa hoja a monitoreo- pestañeó al percatarse de la situación –¿Pasó algo con el cliente?-

-¡Hmp!- desvió la mirada –¡Tienes suerte de que no haya pasado nada, insecto! Sólo imagina que le hubieran robado al cliente, ¿Y cómo notificábamos algo?- reclamaba el Director de Operaciones.

-Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar-

Vegeta sólo rodó los ojos –Más te vale que así sea, o la próxima vez no haré nada por cubrirte ante Zarbon y Freezer-

Gokú sabía que su compañero de trabajo, si bien era cascarrabias, no era precisamente una mala persona –sí, Vegeta, descuida, no pasará de nuevo-

-Más te vale, Kakaroto- pronunció Vegeta antes de retirarse de aquella oficina. Continuó por el corredor, topándose con cierta chica de cabello azul que iba caminando por ahí con un teclado de computadora en la mano. Sonrió con malicia, y recargó su brazo izquierdo en la pared, estorbando el paso de la joven.

-¡Vegeta! No te he visto desde el sábado- dijo tímidamente, recordando la cita que habían tenido hacía dos días.

-¿Tienes planes saliendo de aquí?-

Bulma se encogió de hombros –de hecho sí, tengo que ir a casa de mi hermana en la noche-

Ante eso, Vegeta hizo una mueca de hastío –Pensé que quizá podríamos ir a alguna parte, pero… ya será otro día-

-Pues, podemos ir a algún lugar saliendo de aquí, no veré a Tights sino hasta después de las 9-

Él le dirigió una intensa mirada, y una media sonrisa –Nos vemos en mi auto saliendo de aquí- dijo antes de seguir su camino para ir a su oficina.

Por su parte, Bulma se metió a su oficina y colocó el teclado sobre su escritorio –¿Sucede algo?- preguntó un joven de cabello negro cuyo escritorio estaba del otro lado de la oficina de ella.

-No, Lápis… todo bien… ¿Ya quedó lista la actualización de la base de datos?-

-Sí, la versión nueva del BSN está trabajando correctamente- respondió él.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con normalidad, y como cada día, los empleados de Cold Security Systems salieron a las 18 hrs. En el estacionamiento, a bordo de un VMW color negro se encontraba Vegeta aguardando por Bulma, quien llegó al vehículo pocos minutos después de él –tarde como siempre, mujer- dijo en tono burlón.

Ella estrechó los ojos –¡No puedes quejarte! Tendrás mi compañía así que la espera valió mucho la pena-

Luego de contener la risa ante el despliegue de vanidad por parte de su cita, el ejecutivo de cabello negro condujo su vehículo a través de las calles de Manhattan, hasta una elegante cafetería cerca de Central Park. Ambos disfrutaban del café y la compañía del otro, pero como hacía ya unas semanas que salían, esta vez tampoco profundizaban demasiado en su plática. Vegeta era bastante reservado en cuanto a temas personales, y aunque Bulma en ese aspecto era más abierta, sus conversaciones, hasta ahora, eran más sobre trivialidades, trabajo, o cosas que actualmente les ocurría en sus vidas.

Luego de que Vegeta pidiera la cuenta y pagara –Vegeta, espérame en el auto, iré a retocarme el maquillaje, te alcanzo allá-

Ouji contuvo la risa –tendré tiempo para una larga siesta entonces- se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Bulma iba de camino al baño, cuando regresó a la mesa donde antes estaba sentada con Vegeta ya que había dejado su chaqueta en la silla. Se percató que Vegeta había dejado olvidado su celular Smartphone, intentó visualizar a su acompañante, pero él ya estaba casi a la salida del establecimiento –mejor lo guardo, se lo daré más tarde- dijo para sí misma, para entonces introducir el teléfono en su bolso de mano.

Luego de que Bulma llegara al auto después de ir al baño, Vegeta condujo su VMW hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos donde se detuvo –pues… gracias, por el café- dijo Bulma mientras llevaba su cabello detrás de la oreja.

El siempre duro semblante de Ouji se suavizó al mirarla, acercó su rostro al de ella, dándole un beso rápido –nos vemos mañana, mujer- dijo con voz grave y sensual.

Bulma le devolvió un beso más sensual y profundo –hasta mañana, señor Ouji- dijo con picardía, provocando una pequeña risa en su acompañante que fue prontamente correspondida por ella. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió del vehículo –Nos vemos- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Como respuesta, obtuvo una media sonrisa de parte de él, antes de que arrancara el carro y se alejara de ahí. La joven se adentró en su edificio y presionó el botón para pedir el ascensor. Escuchó entonces la alarma de su celular anunciando un whatsapp entrante. Cogió el aparato y leyó el mensaje:

_Nos vemos a las 9:30 en mi casa, ¿Podrías llevar unos panecillos o algo? Tights_

-Perfecto- dijo para sí misma, sin embargo, recordó cierto objeto que había guardado. Abrió su bolso de modo apresurado –¡El celular de Vegeta!- exclamó desesperada. Salió del edificio, pero él ya se había marchado. Rápidamente tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

-Monitoreo, buenas tardes, le atiende Krilin- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea cuando contestaron.

-Krilin, soy yo, Bulma-

-¡Hola Bulma! ¿Pasa algo? Tú casi nunca llamas aquí después de salir, nosotros somos quienes te llamamos cuando se cae la base de datos- bromeó el operador.

Bulma no pudo evitar reír por la broma –Pues sí, después me están despertando a las 2 am, pero no importa, necesito pedirte un favor, ¿Puedes revisar en la base de datos y decirme la dirección de Vegeta?-

En la cabina de monitoreo de alarmas, el jefe de turno de los operadores de alarmas pestañeó en sorpresa –¿La dirección de Vegeta? Pero…- titubeó, recordando el difícil carácter del jefe de su jefe.

-¡Por favor Krilin! Es que…- intentó buscar una excusa, ya que nadie en la oficina sabía que ella salía con Ouji –Lo que pasa es que fue a mi oficina a llevarme una memoria… y me dijo que le urgía que le hiciera un respaldo hoy mismo, ¡Sí! Y pues… ya sabes… tengo que entregárselo o se pondrá como loco- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Krilin comenzó a buscar la información de la casa de Ouji –si, es mejor que se la lleves o mañana no se aguantará ni él mismo- después de ingresar los criterios de búsqueda en la base de datos –¿Tienes dónde anotar?-

-Espera Krilin- de su bolso, sacó un lapicero y una servilleta –dime la dirección- comenzó a anotar los datos proporcionados por su compañero de trabajo. Colgó la llamada y se paró a la orilla de la acera para detener un taxi, el cual no tardó en detenerse.

_No sé si hago bien en venir hasta su casa, pero yo me volvería loca si no encontrara mi celular, y en este caso, como es el de la empresa, no quisiera que Vegeta tuviera problemas por esto. Si bien llevamos un par de meses saliendo, jamás antes había venido al departamento de Vegeta, a juzgar por la fachada, debe ser bastante elegante, ¡Este sector de la ciudad es muy cotizado!_

_Luego de entrar a aquella lujosa recepción con el mostrador de granito, un elegante guardia que, quizá tendrá unos 55 años muy amablemente me permitió el paso al enseñarle mi identificación de la empresa, le dije que venía a entregarle unos documentos importantes a Vegeta, y como traigo mi lap top en su maletín, supongo que me creyó. Pensándolo bien, en realidad no mentí… no mucho, si vengo a darle algo del trabajo: Su celular, ¿Por qué le mentí al guardia? Es un señor muy agradable… ¡En fin! _

_Finalmente entro en aquel lujoso elevador de cristal, desde la parte posterior se logra ver la ciudad y he de decir que es asombroso, por la noche debe ser una vista preciosa. Finalmente se detiene el elevador en el piso 18, y lo primero que observo es un amplio corredor blanco con 2 grandes pares de lujosas puertas color caoba a cada lado del pasillo. _

_Después de llegar hasta la segunda puerta del lado derecho de aquel corredor, me detengo ante la puerta y tomo aire antes de tocar, ¿Le molestará verme? ¡No! No lo creo, si bien, no hemos llegado a algo tan serio como para decir que somos novios o algo, supongo que no le desagradará verme._

Antes del arribo de Bulma al domicilio, al interior de aquel lujoso departamento con sobria decoración minimalista en tonalidades de blancos, grises y negros, una joven mujer de piel blanca y ojos verdes se paseaba por el lugar, vestida únicamente con unos short de mezclilla y una playera blanca de tirantes. Su largo cabello rubio con luces estaba visiblemente húmedo, ya que recién había tomado un baño.

La joven se dirigió a la zona de la cocina, la cual estaba en una esquina al lado de la sala de estar, y como era una cocina de concepto abierto, era completamente visible. Se acercó al enorme refrigerador de acero inoxidable para sacar una jarra de agua helada. Llevó aquel recipiente hacia la encimera de granito y de uno de los gabinetes de la parte superior sacó un vaso de cristal cortado para servir su bebida.

Justo estaba tomando agua cuando escuchó el timbre, inmediatamente dejó de beber –¡Yo voy!- dijo en voz alta. Caminó hacia la entrada y verificó por la mirilla de la puerta. Al observar que su visitante era una mujer, una amplia y maligna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –¡Vegeta, cariño, yo abro!- exclamó en voz alta.

"_Vegeta, cariño" _esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Bulma, pero sobre todo, un hueco en su corazón y estómago comenzó a formarse _"¿Es que acaso? ¿Será su novia? ¿Su mujer? ¿Acaso sale con las dos?"_ esos cuestionamientos, además de deseos homicidas en contra del propietario del inmueble comenzaron a agobiar la cabeza de Bulma, sin embargo, su tren de ideas fue interrumpido cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Al ver a aquella mujer, sólo pude pensar en que seguramente es su novia, ¡Es preciosa! Y no es que yo no tenga mi encanto, pero siendo honesta, ¡Ésta mujer parece modelo! Sobre todo por su figura. Quizá no es muy alta, de hecho su estatura es similar a la de Vegeta, pero su cabello rubio y las luces que tiene en él le da mucha luz a su rostro, de por si su piel es blanca; y sus ojos verdes parecen esmeraldas. ¡¿Cómo pudo engañarme?! ¿O es que acaso el muy desgraciado piensa salir conmigo y con ella al mismo tiempo? ¡Ni muerta!

–¿Busca a alguien?- preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bulma.

-Yo… eh… bueno…- comenzó a tartamudear, producto tanto del enojo y la duda respecto a la identidad de aquella rubia que le observaba con ceño fruncido. En un rápido movimiento, introdujo su mano en el cierre exterior del maletín de la lap top –soy Bulma, vengo de CSS… Vegeta… él…- sacó el Smartphone y lo extendió para dárselo a aquella joven –olvidó el celular de la empresa-

La rubia tomó el dispositivo –gracias, yo me encargaré de dárselo- dijo con voz fría, pero a la vez, diplomática. Observó mejor a la joven de cabello azul frente a ella –tú…-

-¿Si?-

-No, nada, ¡Gracias! Yo le daré el teléfono a Vegeta-

Bulma asintió con la cabeza –por nada yo… debo irme…- dijo casi con resignación "No pienso ponerme a discutir por Vegeta ahora… en cuanto lo vea, ¡Le quedará muy claro que conmigo no se juega!"

-Gracias- dijo nuevamente la joven de cabello rubio antes de volver a entrar al departamento. Se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sofá de cuero negro, y cuando por la escalera se escucharon unos pasos, volteó para visualizar al dueño de aquel inmueble.

-¿Quién era, Vili?- preguntó Vegeta, quien vestía casual con unos jeans y una camisa negra.

La joven levantó el Smartphone –una chica de tu oficina, olvidaste tu celular, ¿Desde cuándo tan olvidadizo, hermanito?-

Vegeta se acercó a su hermana con una fría expresión facial que fácilmente podría ser confundida con enfado, arrebatándole el celular de la mano –Mi trabajo no es de tu incumbencia- dijo con voz indiferente. Se quedó pensativo recordar dónde había dejado el dispositivo –¿Quién vino?-

-Una chica… te soy sincera, no recuerdo su nombre, era bonita…- sin darle importancia a la ruda expresión facial de su hermano, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro –ahora que lo pienso, sí, era bonita, ¿estás saliendo con ella?- preguntó con picardía.

Sonrojado, Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y desvió la mirada –si salgo con alguien o no, no es algo que te importe, además, ni siquiera sé quién demonios vino, y en mi oficina hay muchas mujeres y varias de ellas coinciden con tu descripción TAN específica- dijo con ironía.

Ante eso, Vilandra comenzó a reír –Vegeta, ¡No seas tan cascarrabias!- se quedó pensativa un momento –algo en ella se me hace conocida pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

Sacudió la cabeza –no… ¡Nada! No me hagas caso- se levantó del sofá, y caminó hacia una elegante mesita de cristal al otro lado del sofá más grande donde había un aparato telefónico inalámbrico color negro –Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres que haga sushi?-

Vegeta contuvo una risa al escuchar aquella pregunta –¿Tú? ¿Cocinar algo? ¡No lo hagas! mejor pide el sushi a domicilio o vamos a cenar fuera, ¡No quiero morir envenenado por probar tu comida!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate! Y para que sepas, ¡Nadie hace corn flakes mejor que yo!-

En esta ocasión, el mayor de los hermanos Ouji no pudo contener la carcajada –Vilandra, ¡Sólo pide el maldito sushi! O una pizza o lo que sea, haz algo útil ya que te estás quedando en mi casa- dijo en modo burlón.

A pesar de las rudas palabras de su hermano, Vilandra comenzó a reír –pues no iba a quedarme con Odette, entre Zorn y los niños, tiene demasiadas ocupaciones como para llegar a arruinar su familia y hogar perfectos; y con eso de que Tarble está en Europa… por otro lado, así te puedo hacer compañía y cuidar que te portes bien, hermanito- guiñó el ojo.

-¡Hmp! Lo que sea, ¿Vas a pedir el maldito sushi o no?- preguntó de mala manera.

Vilandra sólo sonrió y comenzó a marcar el teléfono –mejor una pizza- dijo con picardía mientras aguardaba por respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

Por su parte, luego de salir de la oficina, Gokú tomó su auto y condujo hasta Queens, estacionándose frente a una casa cuya fachada era blanca con ventanas marrón. Bajó de su vehículo y cruzó la calle para entonces, subir la escalinata de aquel domicilio, y tocó la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó que respondían desde adentro de la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la entrada se abriera, dejando ver a una mujer que estaba en sus 50's, sin embargo, no aparentaba más de 40 años. Era delgada, no muy alta, de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello negro a la altura del cuello –¡Gokú! ¡Hijo! Te esperaba más tarde-

Ante eso, Gokú pestañeó sorprendido –¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que siempre vengo por Gohan en cuanto salgo de la oficina-

Gine se apartó de la puerta para permitir la entrada a su hijo menor –¡Ya lo sé! Pero, digo, podrías haber salido con alguna linda chica- dijo pícaramente.

Gokú se sonrojó por el comentario –¡Mamá! ¡Gohan podría escucharte! además... Milk...-

Acongojada por el evidente dolor del menor de sus dos hijos, Gine sólo pudo abrazarlo –Gokú, no te estoy diciendo que te cases ahora, aunque si creo que deberías rehacer tu vida, ya pasó 1 año y medio desde la muerte de Milk...- se separó de su hijo –El tiempo no es lo importante, pero sí lo es el que superes el dolor-

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo más, unos ligeros pasos pertenecientes a un pequeño de 9 años llegaron presurosos a donde madre e hijo se encontraban –¡Papá!- gritó emocionado al ver a su progenitor luego de estar todo el día separados –¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!-

Gokú sonrió y alborotó el cabello de su hijo -¡Gohan! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-¡Muy bien papá! La maestra nos hizo un examen sorpresa-

Gine se acercó a su nieto -Estoy segura que sacarás un diez como siempre, eres un niño muy inteligente Gohan-

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y sonrió -¡Gracias abuelita!-

-Supongo que deben estar hambrientos, serviré la cena- Gine comenzó a avanzar para ir a la cocina.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Gokú.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros -Tu padre llamó para decir que llegará tarde, y no pienso dejarlos a ustedes con hambre, siéntense, les llevo la cena en un minuto-

Abuela, padre e hijo se sentaron esa noche a disfrutar de una abundante y deliciosa cena preparada por Gine. Luego de que terminaran de cenar, y de que Gohan recogiera sus cosas, Gokú se retiró de la casa de sus padres en compañía de su hijo, y condujo su auto hasta llegar a su casa.

Gohan se puso la pijama y se lavó los dientes, para entonces ir a su cama. Observó en la mesita de noche una linda foto donde él, su padre y su fallecida madre aparecían juntos -mamá...-

-¿Listo para dormir Gohan?- preguntó Gokú que en ese momento entraba a la habitación del niño.

-¡Sí papá!- dijo mientras se acomodaba bajo las cobijas.

Gokú se sentó en la orilla de la cama y alborotó los cabellos del menor -que descanses, hijo, buenas noches- apagó la luz.

-Tú también papá, hasta mañana- después de un bostezo, el pequeño de 9 años se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Te extraña, no me lo dice, pero sé que te extraña, así como yo lo hago. Milk, ¿Dónde estás? Cada noche que arropo a nuestro hijo recuerdo cómo me gustaba ver que tú lo hicieras, aunque eras exigente sobre su escuela, siempre fuiste una madre amorosa para Gohan, no pude escoger una mejor madre para mi hijo y esposa que tú, te extraño Milk._

Después de dar un último vistazo a un retrato de su fallecida esposa que estaba junto a su cama, Gokú se dispuso a dormir, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-CONTINUARÁ-

¡Sigo viva! :) Ya sé que tienen una gran duda... ¿VILANDRA RUBIA? Posterior explicaré ese cambio de imagen, sean pacientes.

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios publicando esto cuando tengo Detrás del Rey por terminar, y Amor en Tiempos de Purga en proceso pero, necesitaba darme un refresh.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, sigo trabajando con AETP, después DDR, y regreso con la continuación de este, espero actualizar los 3 en este mismo mes, ¡Crucen los dedos!

No olviden seguirme en mi página de facebook: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta

Ahí siempre subo mis actualizaciones, además de que con el nuevo equipo de admins que me apoyan la página tiene más contenido divertido referente a Dragon Ball. Agradezco a Tya, Diosa de la Muerte y Haru por su apoyo con la página.

Ahora... ¿Qué le contará Bulma a Tights? ¿Peleará con Vegeta?

¿Superará Gokú la muerte de Milk?

¿Por qué Vilandra es rubia? XD

Esto y más se sabrá más adelante. Nos vemos!

¿Reviews?


	2. Celos

**Haruji Ouji: **Lo de Vili rubia pronto se sabrá, pero no aún. Gracias!

**Valen: **¡Ya te extrañaba! Y sigo extrañandote! Gohan tiene muchas personas en su vida que lo adoran y le apoyan, es lo bueno. Después veremos porqué parece que Vili conoce a Bulma... y porqué quizá es que Bulma ni en cuenta.

**Ale Saiyajina: **Muchas gracias y un abrazo desde México hasta Honduras!

**Lg: **Me alegra que te encante, y espero pronto terminar con Detrás del Rey.

**Marilú Moreno: **Yo también espero no complicarme XD

**Demian: **Tramposa yo? XD JAJAJAJA Gokú es un triste viudo, y Vili... bueno, su pasado es triste :( ya leí tu respuesta pero anoche andaba muerta, y me gusta! :D hay que seguir trabajando.

**Yani: **Aquí el nvo. capítulo

**Diosa de la Muerte: **Golosa! mmmm, veamos si cuchiplancharon o no :P XD jaja. Giny y Bardock si se incluyen aquí aunque no son tan activos, ¡Y NO PRESIONES CON AETP O TE JURO QUE BARDOCK LE PROPONDRÁ MATRIMONIO A GINE CON MARIACHI, FLORES, CHOCOLATES E HINCADO MIENTRAS SE LO PREGUNTA CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS EH! Y le dirá lo mucho que la ama con su frío y duro corazón. Tú sabrás si quieres arriesgarte.

**Juniver: **De mi mente maligna XD

**CLS: **Todos unos chicos corporativos, jaja!

**Rocy-rose: **Vegeta es un bombón masticable, dijera el Piccolo de Ouji Inc XD

**Fransheska: **Actualización lista :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Celos**

_No sé qué hacer, no sé qué se supone que le diga a Vegeta, finalmente no tenemos una relación como tal pero… ¿Por qué la mentira? ¿O es que acaso pretende salir conmigo y esa falsa rubia peliteñida* al mismo tiempo?_

-Bulma ¿Sucede algo?- _Fue tanta mi frustración que sin darme cuenta golpeé mi escritorio con la mano, ¡Qué vergüenza con Lapis!_

_Seguramente mis mejillas están rojas, las siento calientes –_No… todo bien Lapis… sólo… estaba viendo que tenemos muchos pendientes, ¡Sí! Sólo es eso-

-Si tú lo dices-

_No me agrada mucho mentir, pero ¡No iba a decirle a Lapis que estoy molesta por el engaño de Vegeta! ¿Se le puede llamar engaño a eso? Ok, no somos novios, ¡Pero tampoco somos exactamente amigos! Porque… los amigos no se coquetean cuando salen, ni se besan._

_**Flashback**_

Bulma se encontraba en casa de su hermana mayor, ambas mujeres se encontraban en la sala de estar. Bulma estaba sentada en un sofá de 2 plazas color beige –Tights, es que ¿Por qué salir conmigo si tiene otra pareja? O en todo caso, si sale conmigo ¿Por qué buscarla a ella?-

-Pero, ¿Estás segura que es su pareja?- preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrón que estaba sentada en un sofá individual color beige, a un costado de su hermana.

-¡Te acabo de decir que lo llamó cariño! Además, ella estaba en SU departamento, se acababa de bañar porque traía el cabello mojado, y su ropa… bueno, era MUY relajada ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar? ¡Es claro que tienen una relación-

Tights extendió su brazo izquierdo, tocando el hombro de su hermana menor para intentar reconfortarla –Bulma… ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a hacerle una escena de celos?-

Los ojos azules de la menor de la familia Briefs se clavaron en su hermana –celosa ¿Yo? ¿De esa falsa rubia? Porque es más que obvio que no es rubia natural- dijo con brusquedad.

Ante eso, Tights no pudo sino echarse a reír –Bien, si dices que no estás celosa… está bien- decía mientras la voz se le entre cortaba por la risa. Tomó aire –por ahora Bulma, cálmate, piensa bien lo que le dirás y cómo lo harás, porque eres…- rodó los ojos, y se rio entre dientes –¡Somos! Muy impulsivas-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_Tights tiene razón, ¡Quisiera ahorcar a Vegeta! Pero ¡No le daré el gusto de verme molesta! ¡No señor! Vegeta Ouji ¡Vas a escucharme! Y cuando acabe contigo la pensarás mil veces antes de seguir de casanova._

El sonido de su extensión telefónica sacó a Bulma de sus reflexiones, tomó el aparato color negro –Departamento de sistemas, le atiende Bulma-

-_Bulma, soy Lázuli, el señor Freezer está citando a todos los jefes de departamento a junta a las 12, para que estés ahí por favor- _dijo la recepcionista de la empresa del otro lado de la línea.

Ante eso, la joven de cabello azul suspiró resignada –Pues ya qué, ahí estaré… por cierto- sus dedos comenzaron a retorcer nerviosamente el cable del teléfono, mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior –¿No ha llegado Vegeta?-

_-No, pero no debe de tardar, ¿Te aviso cuando llegue?-_

"_No, no mezclaré el trabajo con mi vida personal, lo que tengamos qué hablar, será después de salir" _–No, Lázuli… no es necesario, tampoco es que sea nada importante, ¡Gracias por avisarme de la junta!- ambas mujeres colgaron el teléfono después de esto _"Grandioso, una junta… sólo espero que no nos entretengan demasiado, tengo mucho trabajo aquí y tengo qué pensar bien qué haré con Vegeta" _Pensaba Bulma mientras revisaba unos archivos en su computadora, intentando adentrarse en el trabajo y así, quizá, distraerse del enojo que traía.

Un poco más tarde, al estacionamiento del Edificio Cold ingresó cierto vehículo VMW color negro con dos personas a bordo. El conductor se estacionó en el lugar que se le tenía designado en dicho edificio. Vegeta volteó a su derecha para ver a su hermana en lo que desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad –Vilandra ¿Estás segura de lo que harás? Puedes intentar conseguir algo en otro lado-

Por su parte, Vilandra bajó la aleta cubre sol* para utilizar el pequeño espejo de ésta –Vegeta, querido hermano- se pintó los labios con un lápiz labial de color rosa tenue con un ligero toque dorado en el mismo –el hecho de que viva contigo no quiere decir que quiera que te ocupes de mí como lo hiciste con nosotros desde…- aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas se ensombrecieron, para después desviarse al lado contrario para ocultar esa expresión de dolor.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de este cambio en su hermana menor, y sólo se aclaró la garganta –no digo que vaya a ocuparme de ti, sólo creo que puedes conseguir algo en otra parte, ¿Por qué justamente aquí?-

-¡Por la misma razón que TÚ trabajas aquí!- contestó abruptamente –Vegeta, ¡Odias a Freezer y a su familia tanto como yo! Pero aquí estás, y ambos sabemos por qué-

Ante aquellas palabras, el mayor de los hermanos Ouji abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y bajó su pie izquierdo mientras observaba a su hermana arreglándose el vestido color azul marino que llevaba puesto –como sea, ¿Ya terminaste con tu amigo el espejo?- preguntó con ironía.

-¡Ya voy!- refunfuño ella mientras se acomodaba su cabello rubio, el cual había ondulado con la tenaza para darle un toque sensual y romántico a su apariencia.

Finalmente, ambos hermanos salieron del vehículo. Vilandra se arregló el vestido tan pronto salió del auto, ambos se dirigieron al elevador para así subir al piso no. 8 de aquel edificio, donde estaban las oficinas de la familia Cold, así como la sala de juntas.

La mañana prosiguió con normalidad, sin embargo, cierta muchacha de cabello celeste seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza al supuesto engaño de parte del hombre con quien había estado saliendo desde hacía algunas semanas, cuando justamente, cierto personaje con el cabello en forma de flama llegó a la puerta de la oficina de sistemas –¿Ocupada?- preguntó con voz sugerente al observar que Bulma estaba sola en su oficina.

Irritada, y tratando de contener su furia para encararlo en otro momento, la joven dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del ordenador mientras su mano derecha estrujaba el mouse inalámbrico color blanco –¡Sí! En realidad tengo bastante trabajo-

Disgustado por el tono de voz de la joven, Vegeta sólo se cruzó de brazos y dio la media vuelta, observando a Bulma por encima del hombro –bien, llámame cuando estés de mejor humor y quizá considere hablar contigo, mujer-

Ante eso, Bulma sintió que toda la calma que tanto intentó conseguir para no estallar como bomba nuclear se alejaba de ella. Abruptamente se levantó de su escritorio y avanzó dos pasos con clara intención de reclamar a Ouji por su supuesto engaño, cuando el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió y muy a su pesar, contestó –Departamento de Sistemas, le atiende Bulma-

_-Bulma, que si ya suben a la junta-_

La joven de cabello azul apretó los ojos, frustrada por no poder sacar el enojo que traía contra Ouji –Si, Lázuli, ya subo al piso 8- colgaron.

Vegeta alzó la ceja –¿Ya va a ser la junta?-

Bulma no contestó, únicamente tomó su agenda y un bolígrafo, pero al dirigirse a la salida se topó con Vegeta que obstaculizaba la puerta –¡Sí! Era Lázuli para decir que subamos, así que si me disculpas…-

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, Vegeta se retiró del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada, irritando mucho más a Bulma. Intentando no llevar sus problemas personales a una junta de trabajo, Bulma respiró profundamente –tranquila… tranquila…- se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Hola Bulma!- una entusiasta voz masculina se escuchó desde pocos menos de un metro de distancia.

Ella volteó, y a pesar de que seguía molesta, trató de fingir una sonrisa –¡Gokú! Veo que también vas a la junta- dijo al observar la agenda en la mano derecha de él.

-Si…- llevó su mano a la nuca –no me entusiasma mucho una junta aburrida, sólo espero que no se alargue demasiado-

-Yo también espero eso, tengo demasiado trabajo...- suspiró con resignación -Será mejor que nos vayamos ya antes de que Freezer empiece a cortar cabezas porque no hemos llegado-

Ambos rieron ante el chiste de ella, pero el celular de Gokú sonó, por lo que se apartó de su amiga –te alcanzo en un rato, no tardo- contestó la llamada –¿Diga?... ¿Entonces quiere cambiar la instalación por totalmente inalámbrico?... Bien, mira, voy a una junta con Freezer, ahí veo al de ventas para que cambien la orden…- Gokú prosiguió con la llamada por celular con uno de los técnicos a su cargo.

Por su parte, Bulma salió de las oficinas del 4 piso, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, presionó el botón y aguardó para que aquellas puertas grises se abrieran _"¡Estúpido Vegeta! ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Acaso cree que puede jugar conmigo? ¡Pero ya verá! ¡Nadie se burla de mí!" _Suspiró mientras en el indicador se mostraba el número del piso 6 _"No, no pienso actuar como una loca, ¡Quisiera matarlo! Pero no le daré el gusto de verme alterada" _Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el octavo piso, dejando ver una lujosa decoración con las paredes en mármol, obras de arte, tanto pinturas como algunas finas réplicas de famosas esculturas.

Llegó a la lujosa recepción, donde al lado izquierdo había unos sillones color negro, y en medio un majestuoso candelabro de cristal cortado –Buenas tardes, Bulma- saludó una chica delgada de cabello azul oscuro.

-Buenas tardes Lunch, ¿Ya están en la sala de juntas?- dijo Bulma, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-El señor Freezer está con una persona en su oficina, pero ya están en la sala los Sres. Zarbon, Kiwi, Ginyu, Guldo, Paraguss, Jeez, Butter y Reecome…- se quedó un momento pensativa –¡Ah sí! El Sr. Vegeta también ya llegó, sólo faltan tú y el Sr. Gokú-

Tan pronto como escuchó el nombre del Director de operaciones de la empresa, la sonrisa que tanto trabajo le había costado fingir a Bulma, desapareció –ya veo… bueno, será mejor que vaya de una buena vez, nos vemos, Lunch- caminó hacia un pasillo que quedaba hacia el lado izquierdo, sin esperar respuesta o algo de parte de la chica de cabello azul oscuro.

Detrás de aquella recepción había un pasillo que conducía a lo que hoy eran 3 amplias y lujosas oficinas, un espacio que fue totalmente remodelado 10 años atrás. La oficina a la izquierda de ese pasillo tenía una pequeña placa de oro que decía en letra cursiva "Cooler Cold", la del lado derecho "Freezer Cold", y al fondo estaba la más grande en cuyo letrero estaba escrito el nombre de "Reynald 'King' Cold"*

Adentro de la oficina del menor de aquella familia, éste se encontraba en compañía de cierta mujer rubia –pues bien, mi querida Vilandra, me alegro mucho que estés aquí y vayas a formar parte de esta empresa que, finalmente es tu casa, querida- dijo el director general con suma hipocresía.

Vilandra sonrió, también con hipocresía para intentar ser cortés –Freezer, te agradezco mucho esta oportunidad, no quiero darle molestias a mi hermano y quiero sentirme útil-

Aquel hombre calvo se levantó de su silla y rodeó su enorme escritorio negro para ir a la silla de cortesía donde Vilandra se encontraba sentada. La tomó de las manos, haciéndola levantarse –Querida, como dije esta empresa, literal, es tu casa, tú perteneces aquí- dijo en un tono de voz un tanto amanerado.

Haciendo acopio de toda la hipocresía que era capaz, Vilandra fingió una amplia y alegre sonrisa, y abrazó al director de la empresa –Freezer, ¡Eres un sol!- _"Al sol es donde quiero enviarte, traidor"._

Freezer aceptó aquel abrazo, aprovechando aquella posición, sus ojos azul grisáceos se posaron en el firme trasero de su acompañante, su mano izquierda que estaba en la espalda de la rubia, situada a la altura del omóplato, bajó un poco hacia la zona de la cintura, casi zona lumbar de ella; provocando que aquellos ojos verdes como esmeralda se abrieran de sorpresa _"¿Acaso Freezer no es gay?... tranquila Vilandra, son figuraciones tuyas" _se decía mentalmente al sentirse incómoda por aquel movimiento.

El abrazo no habrá durado más de unos pocos segundos, que para ella fueron los más largos de su vida. Finalmente, el menor de los hermanos Cold se separó de su acompañante –bien, querida tú espera aquí a que Lunch venga por ti, ¡Quiero que seas una sorpresa!- otra vez utilizó su tono amanerado de voz.

-Claro, yo espero y, gracias, de nuevo- Observó cómo Freezer salía de aquella oficina, dirigiéndose ambos una cortés y falsa sonrisa mutua.

Vilandra se quedó sola en aquella lujosa oficina, y se hizo presente ante ella la visión de dos pequeñas niñas de unos 4 años, con cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes y ambas idénticas; corriendo y riendo en esa oficina, que antes parecía una biblioteca, con dos enormes estanterías de libros, además de algunos cómodos sillones. Ante una ventana se erguía la visión de un hombre alto con el cabello en forma de flama y barba de candado. Y junto a este hombre había dos niños varones, uno de 9, idéntico a su padre, y otro pequeño de 6 años que también era muy parecido a ambos, pero con algunos rasgos de su madre.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- dijo una de las niñas, llamando la atención de su padre y hermanos mayores.

Aquel hombre se sentó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de sus hijas. La niña que gritó 'papi' se abrazó a su cuello y besó su mejilla derecha, provocando que la comisura de los labios de ese hombre se elevara, formando una discreta sonrisa –Odette- la otra pequeña le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda, aunque menos efusiva que su hermana gemela. Sin embargo, una cálida sonrisa si hubo de parte de esta niña –Vilandra, ¿No estaban ustedes con su madre?-

-Sabes que si no te ven, no están tranquilas en toda la tarde- dijo desde la puerta una bella mujer de casi 30 años, con cabello de un tono entre azul muy oscuro y negro, largo hasta su cintura; piel blanca, y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

La visión de sus padres, de ella misma y sus hermanos, así como el antiguo aspecto que esa oficina solía tener desaparecieron –mamá, papá…- susurró con melancolía. De sus ojos parecía que una lágrima quería salirse, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta la hizo recomponerse y voltear.

Lunch asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta –Señorita Ouji, el señor Freezer la espera en la sala de juntas-

Vilandra se levantó de la silla para visitas –sí, ya voy- se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda y salió de la oficina de Freezer.

Dentro de la lujosa sala de juntas del octavo piso, los jefes de departamento se encontraban reunidos con Freezer, quien estaba de pie junto a su silla en el lugar principal –Y esta persona se integra a Cold Security Systems a partir de hoy, así que Bulma, necesito que inmediatamente le designes su computadora, celular de la empresa, extensión y todo lo necesario, ya sabes cómo es esto- ante aquella indicación, Bulma asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, sin embargo, su celular comenzó a vibrar, provocando en el director una mueca de hastío –¿Sucede algo, Bulma?-

Ella observó que era una llamada de su compañero –lo siento, debo contestar, Lapis nunca me hablaría en medio de una junta- presionó un ícono de color verde en la pantalla touchscreen –¿Qué pasó Lapis?- se levantó de la mesa en forma de herradura, y se dirigió hacia una puerta, entrando así al baño para contestar sin más interrupción a la reunión.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que todos voltearan hacia aquel lugar, dejando ver a la joven de cabello azul marino –La señorita…- fue interrumpida.

-Sí, sí Lunch, ¡Hazla pasar!- exclamó Freezer con impaciencia mientras movía sus dedos índice y medio, en una señal de _ven_.

-Enseguida- ante la indicación de su jefe, Lunch salió de la sala de juntas.

Vilandra entró antes de que Lunch cerrara la puerta. Los varones presentes se levantaron de sus asientos al verla entrar, y Freezer extendió su mano para presentarla –Ella es Vilandra Ouji, algunos aquí presentes ya la conocíamos de hace tiempo, los que no y por su nombre, es obvio que es la pequeña hermana de nuestro querido Vegeta- la observó de arriba abajo con una mirada que iba entre lo burlón y lo lascivo –bueno, ya no eres tan pequeña-

La recién llegada y los presentes se echaron a reír con el comentario, con excepción del hermano mayor de ella. Vilandra se aclaró la garganta –bien, ya lo dijo Freezer, yo soy Vilandra Ouji, acabo de llegar de Vancouver hace unos pocos días, y pues como hace un rato platicábamos Freezer y yo, esta empresa literalmente es mi casa, aquí crecí- se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa y el entusiasmo, cuando en realidad quería golpear al calvo que le daba la bienvenida, sin embargo, por un segundo su semblante se ensombreció al recordar cuando visitaba a su padre en esas mismas oficinas. Pero ella debía continuar, así que como pudo, siguió hablando haciendo apócope de toda la hipocresía de la que era capaz –y espero que hagamos un muy buen equipo de trabajo-

La junta fue interrumpida por la abrupta entrada del jefe de instalaciones –¡Lo siento! Hubo una complicación con uno de los técnicos- llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía culpablemente –lamento llegar tarde-

Freezer se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una expresión que helaría las venas de cualquiera –¿Qué modos son estos de llegar, Gokú? ¡No sólo llegas tarde! Si no que interrumpiste la presentación de Vilandra ante la empresa-

Kakarotto abrió mejor los ojos, los cuales inmediatamente fijaron su atención en el elemento de recién ingreso en ese corporativo –descuida Freezer, yo terminé de dar mi discurso- dijo Vilandra, bromeando, y provocando la risa de los presentes.

Por su parte, Gokú no reía, sólo la observaba, y al sentir aquella mirada sobre ella, Vilandra también dejó de reír. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un instante breve.

-Vilandra querida, él es Gokú Kakarotto Son, es nuestro jefe de instalaciones- los fríos ojos azul grisáceos se dirigieron hacia Son –ella es Vilandra y se integra a CSS a partir de hoy en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas-

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza –Mucho gusto- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bulma iba saliendo del baño mientras colgaba la llamada y caminaba enfocada en el aparato –Bulma, te perdiste la presentación de nuestra querida Vilandra- dijo Freezer, llamando la atención de la joven de cabello celeste.

_No lo puedo creer ¡Es ella! ¡Es la novia de Vegeta! ¿Qué hace aquí esa peliteñida? ¡Estúpido Vegeta! ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que sales con otra vieja* al mismo tiempo que sales conmigo? Y encima de todo la mete a trabajar aquí, ¡Qué descaro! ¿Qué te crees Vegeta? ¿Acaso piensas que eres una especie de Príncipe árabe como para tener un harén?_

-…así que, Bulma, espero que seas buena con mi querida Vilandra y la apoyes y le des ¡Ahorita mismo! todo lo que necesita para incorporarse a sus labores- _¡Estúpido Freezer! ¿Por qué yo? Sin embargo, no puedo más que asentir y sonreír, finalmente tiene razón, es mi trabajo y debo ser profesional._

-Claro… Freezer… yo… enseguida la… ayudo a que se instale en su oficina- respondió Bulma, intentando comportarse lo más profesional posible pese a la rabia interna que sentía.

-Pues ya sería todo, pueden retirarse- volteó a ver a la rubia –Vilandra, querida, ve con Bulma para que te ayude a instalarte- volteó a ver a la furiosa joven –Bulma, te encargo mucho a mi queridísima Vilandra-

Por su parte, Bulma tragó saliva y fingió sonreír –claro- volteó hacia la rubia –sígueme- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala de juntas, deteniéndose en la puerta para aguardar por quien, ella pensaba, era la novia formal de Vegeta.

-Bueno, me voy a mi nueva oficina- dijo Vilandra, caminando entonces hacia la puerta pero antes, se detuvo junto a su hermano mayor –Me vas a invitar a cenar más tarde ya que salgamos, ¿Verdad?- pestañeó pícaramente mientras sonreía como una niña que intenta extorsionar a su padre a base de ternura.

Por su parte, Vegeta sólo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada –¡Hmp! como si tuviera otra opción- respondió de mala manera.

Vilandra le sonrió –¡Yo también te quiero!- dijo traviesamente mientras con sus nudillos tomaba la mejilla de su hermano como si en verdad lo hubiese pellizcado, para entonces ir con la joven de cabello azul –¡Listo! Ya nos podemos ir- Antes de salir, sus ojos esmeraldas dieron un último vistazo hacia donde cierto viudo se encontraba hablando con otro de los ejecutivos. Sacudió su cabeza antes de salir y junto a Bulma, fueron al elevador para volver al piso 4.

_¡No lo puedo creer! Vegeta… eres despreciable. Tenía pensado hablar contigo, aclarar, reclamarte, pero ahora veo que no vale la pena. El hecho de que permitas que tu novia te trate así frente a todos significa mucho, y me deja en claro que yo no era más que una simple conquista._

_Nadie sabía que salíamos, a nadie le importa nuestra vida privada, dijiste… Y yo de idiota estuve de acuerdo, ¡Claro! Por eso salíamos tan discretamente, ¡Qué tonta fui!_

Bulma comenzó a instalarla, buscar una computadora para la recién llegada, configurarla, conseguirle un celular corporativo, Tablet, y demás herramientas de trabajo competentes al departamento de sistemas que pudiera necesitar como nueva funcionaria de dicha empresa. Todo esto fue prácticamente una tortura para la joven de cabello celeste, que no veía la hora de mandar al diablo a Vegeta por aquel supuesto engaño.

Mientras Bulma continuaba preparando su equipo de trabajo, lo cual había consumido prácticamente toda la jornada laboral; Vilandra salió de su nueva oficina un momento, llegando a la recepción del piso 4 –disculpa…?-

Luego de colgar una llamada, la recepcionista se levantó y extendió la mano –¡Lázuli! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Vilandra correspondió al saludo –soy Vilandra y, Lázuli, ¿Dónde podría conseguir un vaso de agua o algo?-

18 extendió su mano para señalar un pasillo –al fondo está la cafetería, hay agua y una cafetera, y ahí también hay vasos y tasas, te acompañaría pero…- el sonido del teléfono la hizo regresar a su escritorio para contestar –Cold Security Systems a sus órdenes, le atiende Lázuli… si… un momento por favor…- presionó unos botones para transferir la llamada y posterior a esto, colgar el teléfono.

-Yo iré, gracias- dijo Vilandra, dando un par de pasos hacia donde le había indicado la otra joven rubia.

-¡Mi extensión directa es la 18!- dijo Lázuli, llamando la atención de Vilandra –soy la número 18-

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Tal y como 18 le había indicado, al fondo de aquel pasillo se encontraba la cafetería, un amplio lugar con cuatro mesas largas, un despachador de agua fría/caliente. Empotrado junto a una pared, se encontraba una especie de cocina integral sin estufa _(únicamente los gabinetes y fregadero)_ en cuyo extremo derecho había una cafetera media llena; y al otro extremo un enorme horno de microondas. Además de todo esto, también había un gran refrigerador de acero inoxidable.

De uno de los gabinetes de arriba tomó un vaso de cristal y estaba por ir al dispensador de agua, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba. Volteó, y pudo ver al jefe de instalaciones entrando hacia la cafetería.

Al ver que ella estaba ahí, Gokú se acercó con la mano extendida –¡Hola, soy Gokú! Tú vas a estar en relaciones públicas ¿Cierto?- sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa era distinta, no era su típica sonrisa amistosa, un tanto sombría desde la muerte de su mujer, pero era algo tan sutil, que era casi imperceptible.

Aquella rubia posó sus ojos esmeralda en los azabache de él –Así es, mucho gusto, soy Vilandra- pareciera que un brillo parpadeó en sus ojos, pero al igual que él, este detalle fue extremadamente sutil e imperceptible para cualquiera, incluso para ellos mismos.

El apretón de manos duró varios segundos en los que ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se sonreían mutuamente, hasta que el sonido del vaso estrellándose en el piso los interrumpió –¡Demonios!- gritó ella.

-Lo lamento Vilandra, yo…- antes de que Gokú pudiera disculparse, una tercera persona apareció en la escena.

-¡Vilandra! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Vegeta estaba en la entrada a la cafetería con los brazos cruzados, y una cara de pocos amigos al ver a su hermana menor y compañero de trabajo solos en aquel lugar.

Como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura, Vilandra se llevó las manos a la espalda –¡Vegeta! Nada… ¡Nada! Es sólo que vine por agua y…- señaló a Kakarotto con su mano derecha –y se me cayó el vaso y Gokú me estaba ayudando- decía casi con nerviosismo.

Vegeta observó los trozos de cristal en el piso, y con desdén observó a Gokú, quien tenía su mano detrás de la cabeza –si, Vegeta- volteó a ver a la rubia –¡Lo siento Vilandra!-

-Kakarotto, ve a llamar a intendencia a que limpien esto- observó a su hermana con ojos asesinos –¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro… sí…- respondió ella, caminando detrás de su hermano cuando él dio la media vuelta y empezó a avanzar, aunque dio un último vistazo al jefe de instalaciones –nos vemos después- dijo casi en susurro, e inconscientemente, dedicándole una discreta sonrisa a Gokú.

Sin embargo, su hermano mayor tenía un oído extremadamente agudo, así que escuchó perfectamente –¡Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde! ¡Maldición!-

_Parece simpática a pesar que sólo hemos cruzado un par de palabras… Vilandra… debo admitir que tiene una linda sonrisa… Milk, perdóname, no debería pensar eso, sino en nuestro hijo que tanto te extraña, ¡Yo te extraño Milk! No es justo, no es justo que todo haya terminado tan pronto, quería envejecer a tu lado, y ver a nuestros bisnietos correr por nuestra casa_

Los hermanos Ouji continuaron su camino hacia la salida, una vez que doblaron una esquina, Vilandra, literalmente, se colgó del brazo de su hermano mayor –¿A dónde piensas llevarme? ¿Eh, Vegeta?- preguntó, divertida al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de él.

_¡Esto es el colmo! Me la pasé todo el día instalando a la peliteñida en su oficina, salgo y me topo ¡Con ella colgada del brazo de él! Me siento paralizada… Un momento, ¿Por qué me quedo aquí parada mientras ellos suben al elevador? Bien, ya terminó la hora de trabajar, ¡Es hora de ajustar cuentas! Y esa falsa rubia sabrá quién es en realidad su adorado novio, ¡Me las pagarás, Vegeta! _–¡Aguarden!- exclamó Bulma para intentar detener otro de los elevadores y poderlos seguir, sin embargo, las puertas de éste se cerraron antes de que ella llegara –¡Rayos!- presionó el botón para solicitar otro elevador, y aguardó por él.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de su deseo de hacer pagar a Vegeta y reclamarle por, supuestamente, salir con ella al mismo tiempo que con Vilandra, cuando Bulma llegó al estacionamiento, los hermanos Ouji ya se habían marchado del edificio, acrecentando aún más la ira de Briefs –¡Hey! ¡Bulma!- se escuchó una voz masculina.

Bulma volteó –ah, Gokú, veo que aún no te vas-

-Sí, tuve que esperar que me liberaran un pedido desde ventas que urge instalar mañana- comenzó a mirar el estacionamiento –¿Dejaste tu auto aquí?-

-¡No! Es que… quería hablar con Vegeta- _"O más bien, ahorcarlo"_

Gokú se quedó pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla –creo que se fue con esta chica nueva, Vilandra, parece que son amigos- sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Por su parte, Bulma se llevó las manos a las caderas _(pose de jarra)_ –pues, no creo que sean amigos, yo creo que son mucho más-

Gokú la observó confundido –¿Más que amigos? ¿A qué te refieres, Bulma?-

Ante ese despliegue de, tal vez ingenuidad, tal vez estupidez, o quizá mera distracción, Bulma se llevó la mano a la frente _(face palm)_ –Gokú, quiero decir que ¡Salen juntos! ¡Quizá son novios! ¿Qué se yo? Como si me importara un bledo la vida de Vegeta- se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara.

Gokú se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza –conque es su novia- un tono de seriedad se hizo presente en el rostro de Gokú, ¿Quizá alguna expresión de decepción ante la posibilidad que aquella mujer tuviera un compromiso? Podría ser, pero todo esto ocurría a un nivel inconsciente, no tenía realmente control sobre este tipo de gesticulaciones, y en realidad eran demasiado sutiles como para que una tercera persona lo notara; y en el estado de furia que Bulma estaba, no iba a notar ese detalle en su amigo –pues tiene buen gusto, es una chica bonita-

Bulma lo volteó a ver con ojos asesinos –Gokú, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no ves que no es rubia natural? Además, esas curvas, ¡Para mí que está operada!- era su enojo, ¿Celos, quizá? Los que hablaban, no la mujer racional que Bulma se jactaba de ser.

-Pues sea o no como dices, es bonita y me da gusto por Vegeta- no notó cómo su amiga apretaba los ojos, puños y labios para no explotar –entonces, ¿Te acompaño a tu auto?-

Quizá Gokú no le hizo nada, finalmente él no sabía de su relación de flirteo con Vegeta, pero era la única persona en ese momento, así que explotó –¡No necesito que me acompañes! ¡Yo puedo ir sola!- Dio media vuelta, y desapareció en la oscuridad del estacionamiento.

Esa noche, ya muy, muy tarde; Vilandra estaba recostada en su cama intentando dormir, sin suerte _"La chica de sistemas... Bulma... ¿Dónde la he visto antes?" _Pensaba mientras observaba la oscuridad de su cuarto, cuando entonces, como si de un fantasma se tratara, en la cama, junto a ella y observándola con una sensual sonrisa apareció la visión de un apuesto joven musculoso de cabello negro.

Sorprendida por ese fugaz recuerdo, Vilandra se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó su celular, abriendo la galería de fotos y observó las imágenes donde ella con su natural cabello negro, y un joven musculoso de cabello oscuro hasta el cuello salían abrazados y sonriendo, ambos en situación romántica.

Observó con tristeza aquellas fotografías unos segundos y apartó su celular. Suspiró, y se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo para ir a la cocina –¿Insomnio?- la voz de su hermano la detuvo en la sala.

Vilandra se dirigió hacia el sofá donde Vegeta estaba sentado, leyendo un libro –por lo visto, tú también-

-¡Hmp!- cerró el libro y lo colocó en la mesa, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá.

-Vegeta… ¿Has encontrado alguna prueba?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en otro sofá que quedaba en diagonal a su hermano.

El mayor desvió la mirada –No- dijo tajante.

-Vegeta, llevas años en la empresa ¿Y no has encontrado nada que esclarezca lo que pasó? ¡Tú sabes que no fue un suicidio!- dijo incrédula.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Maldición, Vili! ¡He estado buscando pistas los últimos seis años! Pero ¡Demonios! Saben esconder muy bien sus huellas-

Esa noche, Vilandra y Vegeta siguieron hablando por un largo rato acerca de cómo esclarecer un oscuro episodio en el pasado de la familia Ouji, que marcó su vida de modo irreversible.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Bulma seguía furiosa con el hombre con quien había estado saliendo aquellas semanas _"Hoy no pudo ser, pero de que me las vas a pagar… Vegeta, ¡No sabes la que te espera!" _eran los pensamientos de la joven de cabello celeste antes de caer rendida por el sueño.

Por su parte, Gokú nuevamente recordaba a su fallecida esposa como cada noche lo hacía al contemplar su fotografía, luego de arropar al hijo de ambos –Milk…- susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

Y en una casa, luego de haber arropado a su hijo de 3 años y haber amamantado y dormido a su hija de 1 año de edad, una mujer idéntica a Vilandra, pero con su color de cabello negro natural, aguardaba en su cama la llegada de su esposo. Eran las 23 horas, y aún no arribaba al domicilio que compartían.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente escuchó que entraba a la recámara, así que fingió estar dormida. Por su parte, Zorn se sentó en la cama al lado opuesto de ella –Odette, ¿Estás dormida?- susurró con voz casi tierna.

Fingiendo que estaba dormida, ella bostezó un poco –Zorn, ¿Qué hora es?-

Él hizo un "Shh" –son las once y media- su mano derecha se escabulló por debajo del edredón para acariciar sensualmente la cintura de su mujer.

Sin prestar atención a la caricia, ella se volteó boca arriba para encararlo –¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Vegeta (IV) estuvo preguntando por ti- dijo con molestia, pero tranquila.

-Tuve mucho trabajo, sabes cómo es esto- intentó besarla en la boca, pero ella volteó el rostro, así que sus labios se posaron en la mejilla de su esposa.

-Sólo sé que tus hijos y yo casi no te vemos- recriminó.

Intentando conciliar con su esposa, su mano fue por debajo de la camiseta de algodón para acariciar el vientre de ella –lo sé princesa, y lo lamento- su mano intentó ir hacia sus senos, y nuevamente quiso besarla.

Molesta por la llegada tardía de su marido, Odette se giró hacia su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a su marido –estoy muy cansada Zorn, te veo en la mañana- dijo irritada.

Ante aquel desplante, Zorn se levantó de la cama para seguirse desvistiendo y poder, finalmente, acostarse a dormir con su esposa después de ese conflicto nocturno, como había venido pasando en su matrimonio, prácticamente, desde que Sarah, su hija de 1 año de edad, nació.

-CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

><p><em>*Peliteñida, es una palabra que saqué de "Betty la fea", donde así le dicen a la amiga de la novia del dueño de ecomoda, me pareció gracioso que Bulma la usara con desdén contra Vilandra XD<em>

_*La aleta cubre sol, son las cositas en el auto cada una al lado del retrovisor, una para el conductor y otro para el copiloto y están como en forma de aleta, pero no sé bien cómo se llaman. Y por lo general tienen un espejo._

_*Reynald. Inventé ese nombre para King Cold porque, el diminutivo sería "Rey", un pequeño juego de palabras con su título de rey ice jin, y puse entre comillas King a modo de una especie de alias o algo así XD_

_*Si bien, sé que la palabra "vieja" en algunos lados la usan de modo casi insultante, en México la usamos coloquialmente para simplemente decir "mujer", y obvio, todo siempre dependerá de la intención y el contexto, pero en este caso sí es utilizada en modo despectivo, finalmente Bulma está enojada._

_¿Por qué aún no actualizo Amor en tiempos de Purga? Porque… porque el que sigue no es sino un capítulo de transición sin mucha cosa relevante y por eso ando un tanto bloqueada con la historia. Y Detrás del Rey… es más, creo que lo que sigue de actualizar es Detrás del Rey, si sigo supeditándolo a AETP voy a seguir procrastinándolo todo._

_Bulma cree que Vilandra es la novia de Vegeta, enorme face palm que se llevará cuando descubra la verdad XDDD_

_Odette y Zorn… al parecer hay nubes negras en el paraíso._

_Vilandra y Gokú ya se conocieron, y parece que no se desagradan XD_

_¿Quién es ese hombre que aparece junto a Vilandra en las fotografías? Y si se fijaron, ella tenía su cabello negro ;-)_

_El Rey Vegeta y Brássica aparece pero, ¿Por qué a Vilandra le duele recordarlo? ¿Por qué es que esas oficinas le traen tantos recuerdos? ¿Pistas sobre qué está buscando Vegeta? ¿De qué suicidio, o supuesto suicidio hablaban? ¿Por qué el odio hacia Freezer?_

_Esta y más respuestas en las continuaciones._

_Por cierto, además de la página "Vilandra y Odette" (facebook punto com / VilandraOdetteVegeta) inicié otra página a raíz de una fiebre de plagios descarados, no sólo plagiaron mi historia de "El deseo navideño de Bra" sino también varios fanfics de Princessa Candy 01, Diosa de la muerte, Mya Fanfiction, entre muchas otras autoras. _

_Por lo mismo hice una página para denunciar plagios que es "Acabemos con el Plagio de Fanfics" (facebook punto com / stopfanficplagiarism)_

_Nos vemos en la siguiente conti plis... ¿Reviews?_


	3. Melancolía

_**Princeitamaya02: **__Gracias, me alegro que te guste_

_**Naomigomiz: **__No quiero tardarme, lo juro, pero la chamba me absorve, hago lo mejor que puedo, espero te guste._

_**Rocy-rose: **__Ya viene la reacción de Bulma, jaja! se llevará una sorpresa_

_**Lg: **__Saludos hasta Venezuela desde México! :D_

_**Haruji Ouji: **__Pues... esta vez las quise poner de peques... sobre todo porque Tarble vivió un momento muy fuerte y triste en esta historia que después expondré. ¡Vili es una peliteñida! jajajaja Bety es genial :3_

_**CLS: **__Las confusiones y celos son lo mejor que hay, por eso adoro usar ese elemento pero supongo que para proyectos futuros no lo haré, sería pan con lo mismo dijeramos en México :P_

_**Atal15: **__Vilandra y Odette son mis OC (original character, personaje original) hermanas de Vegeta y de Tarble, y ellas son gemelas idénticas. Si, Vilandra será la nueva mujer de Gokú, pero como obviamente no es Milk, ella no puede ser madre de Gohan y Goten, en este caso, como Milk falleció, Goten no puede existir, y Vilandra será la madrastra de Gohan._

_**Diosa de la Muerte: **__No me resistí a usar elementos de nuestras parodias en este nuevo capi XD. Te has portado bien, así que no escribiré a un Bardock asquerosamente cursi... por ahora XD_

_**Fransheskanaomi gerreroveas: **__Por ahí va el asunto, pero ya descubriremos los misterios del pasado de los Ouji, y veremos qué pasa con Vili y Gokú._

_**Demian: **__Ya veremos qué pasó con el Rey en realidad, Vilandra y Vegeta mencionan un supuesto suicidio... No, nadie nos lo creemos y menos ellos. Abrazos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Melancolía**

Junto a un puesto de hot dogs en Central Park, una pareja disfrutaba de dicho bocadillo mientras paseaban por dicho lugar –Gokú, ¡Comes demasiado! ¡Ya es tu tercer hot dog!- decía entre risas una bella joven cuyo cabello negro estaba agarrado en un chongo*; decía esto mientras daba un mordisco a su hot dog.

-¿Tú crees, Milk?- preguntó con la boca llena, para entonces tragar el pedazo de hot dog que hasta hace un momento masticaba –Es sólo que ¡Ya tenía mucha hambre!- volvió a morder su hot dog.

La joven de cabello negro sonrió –Gokú, quiero estar contigo siempre- dijo con alegría.

Gokú se quedó contemplando el bello rostro de quien meses después de eso se convertiría en su esposa. Sin embargo, el dulce y sonriente rostro de Milk desapareció en medio de una densa neblina, el puesto de hot dogs y todo el parque desapareció –¿Milk? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba mientras observaba a su alrededor –¡Milk!- gritó desesperado.

La niebla se tornó más densa, y a unos metros suyos observó la silueta de una mesa. Parpadeó intrigado y caminó hacia aquella dirección sin poder ver hacia el frente. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que su abdomen golpeó contra algo, intrigado, volteó hacia abajo para ver qué era… Se quedó helado al ver sobre una plancha* y cubierto con una sábana blanca hasta los hombros el cuerpo de su mujer, con el rostro pálido y labios violáceos, además de un hematoma en la frente del lado derecho y otro más en el hombro izquierdo.

-M-Milk...- dijo titubeante, casi sin voz. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus puños se cerraron al sentirse impotente, y un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. No podía creer que su compañera, su mujer, aquella que había elegido como –¡MILK!- gritó desesperado, y entonces despertó sudoroso en la soledad de su habitación.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba apaciguar su agitada respiración. Volteó, ya no estaba en la morgue, ya no estaba el cuerpo de su esposa sobre una plancha, listo para que un familiar, en este caso él; pudiera reconocer el cadáver y realizar los trámites legales por el deceso.

Una vez que pudo tranquilizarse volteó a su mesa de noche para ver el despertador, el cual marcaba las 5:45 am. A sabiendas de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño debido al recuerdo de aquel fatídico día, Gokú se levantó de la cama, vestido únicamente con unos ajustados bóxer color vino. Caminó hasta una puerta color negro que estaba en frente de su cama y giró la perilla color plata para entrar.

Se quitó los bóxer y abrió el cancel transparente de la regadera para así poder abrir la llave del agua caliente. Se introdujo, y el agua comenzó a recorrer su musculosa anatomía, ayudando un poco a calmar su ansiedad _"Milk, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no estuve contigo ese día?... ¿Por qué no hicimos ese viaje que tanto querías? ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?" _Fueron los pensamientos que atormentaron esa mañana a Gokú, quien luego de aquella larga ducha, se vistió con un traje color azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata color vino.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina, de un anaquel sacó un plato hondo, y de otro gabinete una enorme caja de cereal de chocolate. Posterior, se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar una caja de leche, y llevó todo esto hacia la mesa del comedor que estaba, quizá a 2 metros de distancia de la cocina; regresando a la misma para servirse una taza de café, el cual estaba listo cada mañana gracias a la cafetera automática. Acto seguido se sentó en el comedor mientras contemplaba la cocina.

Como si de un fantasma se tratara, apareció de pronto Milk en la cocina, preparando el desayuno como cada mañana lo hacía cuando estaba viva. Cortaba los ingredientes y movía las sartenes, yendo de un lado a otro para sacar o guardar algún utensilio o alimento que requiriera. O bien lavando los trastes que iba desocupando.

Así como cuando ella vivía, Milk le dirigió una mirada a quien ahora era su viudo –Gokú, ya está el desayuno- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Gokú sonrió ante ese recuerdo de su esposa –Milk...- susurró.

–¡Buenos días papá!- En ese momento llegó Gohan con su uniforme escolar, se sentó enfrente de su padre y dejó su mochila colgada en el respaldo de su silla, para entonces servirse el cereal que su padre había dejado minutos atrás sobre la mesa.

–¡Buenos días Gohan!- respondió Gokú fingiendo una sonrisa aquella melancólica mañana, observó entonces el reloj de la pared –será mejor que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela-

El pequeño de 9 años comenzó a comer e hizo una pausa –¿No vas a desayunar?-

–Comeré algo camino al trabajo- respondió sin mucho ánimo mientras observaba a su hijo devorar el cereal, y volverse a servir otras 2 veces.

Después de salir de casa y llevar a Gohan a la escuela, Gokú condujo su vehículo hasta una florería, donde compró un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas; y ya que el cementerio estaba bastante cerca de dicho local, caminó para así visitar, nuevamente, la tumba de su mujer.

Observó las flores que hacía unos pocos días le había llevado, las mismas ya estaban algo amarillentas así que las sacó del aquel florero de piedra integrado en la lápida, dejándolas sobre el pasto a un lado de la tumba. Finalmente colocó las nuevas flores para reponer las anteriores.

_Milk... si tan sólo fuera posible regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar que salieras ese día... Después de que todo había estado tan normal, de habernos despedido esa mañana, ¿Quién iba a decir que sería la última vez? Extraño tu comida y tu compañía... Milk..._

Mientras Gokú visitaba la tumba de su mujer, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, cierta joven de cabello rubio también se encontraba visitando una tumba doble:

_Vegeta Ouji_

_1961 - 2001_

_Esposo y Padre de familia._

_"Para llorar, no es momento ahora"_

Al lado derecho de esa inscripción, se podía leer los datos de la otra persona que yacía en aquella tumba doble:

_Brássica Ouji_

_1964 - 2002_

_Amada esposa y madre_

_"No temas cuando el final esté cerca"_

Vilandra se quedó de pie observando con melancolía la tumba de sus padres, respirando profundamente para no derramar una sola lágrima, pues sus ojos verdes amenazaban con traicionarla.

_**FLASHBACK**_

En un elegante colegio privado de la ciudad de Nueva York, dos niñas de tan sólo 11 años de edad habían sido convocadas por el director de aquel prestigiado instituto. No sabían nada, hasta el momento y durante las últimas 2 semanas ninguna de ellas había cometido alguna falta mayor a la de quizá llegar un par de minutos tarde a alguna clase.

Una de ellas le dio un codazo a la otra –¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Vili?-

Vilandra le dirigió una mirada asesina a su gemela –¡Yo no hice nada Odette! ¿No será que TÚ le hiciste algo otra vez a algún maestro?- inquirió de modo suspicaz.

–¡Claro que no! Y lo de las llantas de la maestra de biología ¡Fue un accidente!- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada –¿No habrás estado corriendo apuestas nuevamente o si?-

Antes de que la otra pudiera rebatir a su hermana, la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, dejando entrar al director seguido de un joven de 16 años –le dejaré a solas- dijo el director, para entonces retirarse.

Las dos pre-adolescentes parpadearon y se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidas, pues por lo general era su madre quien pasaba por ellas a la escuela, jamás su hermano mayor –Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Odette, obteniendo silencio y un rostro inexpresivo como respuesta del mayor de los hermanos Ouji.

Ante eso, Vilandra frunció el ceño y encaró a su hermano –¡Habla ya! ¿Qué sucede? tú jamás vienes aquí- dijo retadora.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, y sin mostrar emoción alguna las miró a los ojos –Nuestro padre murió, mamá está arreglando el funeral- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Vámonos ya, mocosas-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Vilandra apretó los ojos para no llorar, al igual que su hermano mayor y su padre, ella jamás se permitía mostrar sus emociones, a no ser que de verdad fuera imposible que algún otro ser viviente la observara o escuchara –Lo juro, no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad, y también Vegeta está en lo mismo, se que podremos averiguar qué sucedió... Padre... Madre...- una ráfaga de viento fresco agitó un poco su larga cabellera, haciéndola sonreír –encontraré la verdad, Vegeta y yo lo haremos, lo juro- pronunció con un débil hilo de voz.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a alejarse de la tumba de sus padres, caminando totalmente distraída, únicamente cuidando lo que pisaba delante suyo, ya que traía puestos unos zapatos de tacón de 14 cm de alto, y por lo mismo no quería sufrir alguna caída.

La joven siguió caminando para salir del cementerio, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos; y cerca de ella, Gokú también caminaba igual de distraído, por lo que no tardaron en tropezar uno con el otro y provocando que Vilandra cayera de 'sentón' –¡Quieres ver por dónde caminas grandísimo idiota!- gritó enfurecida sin realmente ver a la otra persona.

–Lo-¡Lo siento! yo...- después de sacudirse, observó a la mujer que intentaba levantarse del piso –¿Vilandra? yo lo ¡Lo lamento! ¡No te vi!-

Al reconocer la voz de su compañero de trabajo, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas –Go-Gokú... yo...- no encontraba qué decir, hasta que la mano extendida de Son acompañada con una amplia sonrisa por parte de él la interrumpió, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

–Déjame ayudarte- tomó con suavidad la mano de Vilandra para ayudarla a incorporarse –¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras observaba cómo ella se sacudía su vestido negro.

Vilandra lo observó con recelo –vine a ver... no importa-

Gokú parpadeó despistadamente –bueno... si... no tienes que responder eso- decía con su típica mano detrás de la cabeza –yo vine a ver a mi esposa- su expresión melancólica regresó.

Vilandra lo miró desconcertada, no esperando aquella explicación –lo... lo lamento...- no supo qué más decir, y a un nivel inconsciente, algo en su interior se alegró de saber que él era un hombre libre, y otra parte de ella se recriminó por, aunque sea de modo indirecto, haberse de cierta manera alegrado de la viudez de él.

Gokú se encogió de hombros –en fin...- sintió su estómago reclamar la falta de alimento –por cierto, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar algo antes de ir a la oficina? Yo la verdad ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-

Al tampoco haber desayunado nada, Vilandra aceptó la invitación de Son, por lo que ambos salieron del cementerio y, como ella había llegado hacía poco tiempo desde Canadá, no poseía vehículo todavía; por lo que ambos abordaron el automóvil de Gokú –¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella.

Gokú se quedó pensativo con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, que pronto se tornó en una boba sonrisa –¡La verdad no tengo idea!-

A pesar de la melancolía de aquella mañana, de la rabia y el dolor de recordar la muerte de sus padres, la actitud de su compañero de trabajo provocó que Vilandra comenzara a reír –de hecho... si, sé de un lugar-

–Oye pero, espero no causarte problemas con tu novio- dijo él al recordar las suposiciones de Bulma.

Vilandra lo observó confusa –¿Novio?-

Gokú se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza –si, bueno, es sólo que no quiero ocasionarte problemas con Vegeta, con el carácter que tiene- dijo nervioso.

Vilandra intentó contener la carcajada –Vegeta... ¿Tú crees que Vegeta y yo...?- estalló en sonoras carcajadas –Gokú, ¡Vegeta es mi hermano mayor!-

Gokú la miró casi espantado –¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu hermano!- su rostro se recompuso, y una parte de él suspiró con alivio –perdón, es sólo que Vegeta jamás ha dicho que tuviera una hermana-

Vilandra se encogió de hombros –No me sorprende, así es él, y en realidad, los Ouji somos bastante reservados-

El vehículo Ford Ikon color plata propiedad de Gokú abandonó las cercanías del cementerio, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York hasta estacionarse en una calle donde había varios restaurantes, cafeterías y establecimientos de comida rápida. Gokú y Vilandra bajaron del carro para adentrarse en una cafetería donde a la entrada había un mostrador con pasteles, galletas, panes, etc.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba no muy al fondo, pero si a un par de metros de distancia de aquel mostrador; una camarera tomó su orden y se retiró para dejarlos hablar.

Gokú observó a su alrededor –Jamás había venido aquí-

Vilandra le dedicó una cálida sonrisa –la comida es muy buena aquí... también la repostería...- su sonrisa se tornó melancólica en un segundo, pues como si se trataran de fantasmas, por la puerta de aquel establecimiento observó a su madre entrar, con su largo cabello negro muy ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos verdes los cuales ella y su hermana habían heredado; y junto a ella, dos pequeñas niñas de no más de 5 años, junto con otro pequeño de 7 años parecido a su padre les seguía, y detrás de ellos iba también otro niño de 10 años, quien era la viva imagen de su progenitor.

Las más pequeñas se acercaron al mostrador, observando fascinadas los deliciosos postres que exhibían –En lo que compro el pastel para su padre, ustedes escojan lo que quieran- dijo Brássica a sus hijos con una gran sonrisa mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro.

Las imágenes de sus hermanos y ella misma cuando eran pequeños, y la figura de su madre se desvaneció cuando la mesera sirvió el café en las tazas de ella y Gokú, quien le observaba atentamente –¿Sucede algo? te quedaste pensativa-

Vilandra desvió la mirada, tomó los sobres de edulcorante y comenzó a endulzar su café, agitándolo con desgano –mis padres- dijo con voz vacía, a lo que Gokú parpadeó sin entender de qué hablaba. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en su interlocutor –hoy, fui al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mis padres- volvió a desviar la mirada, pero la sensación de una mano cálida sobre las suyas llamó su atención, y provocó un gran sonrojo en ella.

–Lo siento mucho Vili- dijo sin pensar, provocando un gran desconcierto en ella.

–cómo... ¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó totalmente estupefacta, ya que ese apodo sólo lo conocían sus hermanos y sus difuntos padres.

Gokú parpadeó, al no comprender la pregunta de ella –¿Te refieres a Vili?- separó su mano de las de ella –perdón... no sé por qué te dije así... lamento si te molestó-

–¡No!- interrumpió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa –Puedes decirme así si quieres, es sólo que me tomaste de sorpresa... mi madre solía decirme así, y junto a ella también mi padre y mis hermanos, nadie jamás me llamó así además de ellos-

–Entonces te diré Vili- Ambos continuaron platicando; y una vez que la mesera trajo la comida que ordenaron, procedieron a degustar sus alimentos además de unos panecillos que habían pedido.

Estaban tan entretenidos en ese momento que nunca se percataron de una cliente asidua de aquella cafetería que con regularidad compraba galletas y pasteles. Aquella mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros sonrió al ver a los dos colegas compartiendo ese momento _"hijo, ¿Acaso ella es tu nueva novia? Son Gokú, tenemos una larga plática pendiente"_ pensó Gine mientras observaba al menor de sus hijos en compañía de aquella joven rubia.

Mientras tanto en Cold Security Systems, Lázuli había llegado puntual como cada mañana. Sin embargo, ese día sobre su escritorio encontró una bella rosa roja sobre el teclado de su computadora. La rubia de ojos azules la tomó entre sus manos y observó una tarjeta que habían dejado junto a la rosa, abrió el sobre y leyó:

_18, el número de sonrisas que espero que esa rosa te provoque el día de hoy._

Nadie firmó la tarjeta, y sería imposible deducir de quién es la caligrafía puesto que fue escrita a computadora. Una sonrisa discreta se dibujó en su rostro mientras sostenía aquel detalle que recibió.

–¿Quién es el afortunado?- preguntó una voz en tono sugerente.

Lázuli se sonrojó y dejó la rosa sobre el escritorio –Bu-¡Bulma! eh... yo...-

Bulma intentó contener una risita –Anda Lázuli, no tiene nada de malo, ¡Ya dime! ¿Quién te mandó esa rosa?- la tomó y se la acercó a la nariz –no sólo es hermosa, ¡también huele muy bien!-

En ese momento, de la cabina de monitoreo había salido un joven calvo de estatura media –Lázuli, Bulma, buenos días-

-Buenos días Krilin- saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Observó la rosa en manos de la joven de cabello azul –Bulma ¿Y esa rosa?- preguntó casi nervioso.

–Se la dejaron a Lázuli- respondió ella, entregándole la rosa a la rubia –¡Ya dinos quién fue!-

Totalmente abochornada, y centrando sus ojos azules en el calvo, le entregó la tarjeta a la jefe de sistemas –¡No lo sé! quien haya sido no dejó su nombre-

Bulma leyó la inscripción –¡Guau! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!-

Krilin parpadeaba y desviaba la mirada con timidez –Y... ¿No sabes quién podría ser ese admirador?-

18 desvió su mirada hacia la computadora, adoptando una expresión fría –¡No tengo la menor idea!- dijo casi molesta, pero sus ojos se tornaron en coquetos al volver a ver al calvo –Krilin, en cabina tienen cámaras ¿no es así?- preguntó con un tono más suave de voz.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta –Ve si puedes averiguar quién dejó la rosa- guiñó un ojo.

–Si... ¡Claro! veré... veré qué puedo hacer...- dijo Krilin con nerviosismo. Él había dejado la rosa, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado enamorado en secreto de la recepcionista del 4o. piso, pero hasta ahora no había intentado nada por intentar enamorarla.

Antes de que Bulma continuara hablando sobre aquella sorpresa que 18 se había encontrado en su lugar, del elevador salieron Gokú y Vilandra entre risas, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de trabajo, en especial de cierta joven de cabellos azules que, simplemente ver a la rubia la enfadaba.

El teléfono sonó, y 18 contestó la llamada –Cold Security Systems buenos días, le atiende Lázuli-

Gokú y Vilandra llegaron hasta donde Krilin y Bulma –¡Buenos días! ¿Acaso hay reunión o algo?- preguntó Gokú.

Krilin los miró de modo suspicaz, sobretodo porque hacía mucho que no veía a su compañero de trabajo y viejo amigo tan relajado de ese modo en compañía de alguna mujer, por lo menos no en los últimos 18 meses –No, sólo platicábamos con Lázuli- de modo 'discreto', se acercó a su amigo para susurrar –oye Gokú, es muy bonita la nueva ¿no?- dijo mientras le daba ligeros codazos.

Por otro lado, Bulma se comía con los ojos a quien, ignoraba, era la hermana menor de Vegeta... Vegeta, ya le tocará pagar por haber intentado burlarse de ella, o al menos eso se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Vilandra chasqueó los dedos –por cierto, dos cosas, una es que necesito un correo electrónico empresarial, y lo otro...- se quedó pensativa, observando a la joven de cabello azul –tú y yo... ¿no nos...?- fue interrumpida.

Lázuli extendió un teléfono inalámbrico hacia Vilandra –Señora Ouji, tiene una llamada urgente-

Los ojos color esmeralda de la aludida casi asesinan a la otra rubia debido al mote de 'señora'… bien, ya habría tiempo para lidiar con eso, tenía que atender esa llamada. Tomó el teléfono y contestó –aquí Vilandra Ouji-

_Así que no es su novia, es su esposa... Vilandra Ouji... ¡Claro! Por eso la metió a la empresa, por eso se la ha presentado a todo el mundo ¡Todo tiene sentido! ¡Es su esposa! Y a mi... Vegeta ¡Tú pretendías que yo fuera tu amante! ¿Cómo pudiste? Vegeta... No te lo perdonaré nunca..._

–¿Bulma?- preguntó Gokú mientras sacudía el hombro de su amiga –Bulma, ¿estás bien?-

Bulma parpadeó, regresando a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Vilandra ya no estaba pues se había ido a su oficina a continuar con la llamada telefónica, Krilin regresó a la cabina debido a una emergencia con un cliente, y 18 estaba contestando los teléfonos que sonaban como locos –Gokú...- dijo desconcertada, sacudió su cabeza y miró con rabia a su amigo –¿Es muy tarde para apenas llegar a la empresa con la peliteñida esa no lo crees Gokú?-

No entiendiendo el porqué del mal humor de su amiga, Gokú sólo la observaba confundido –Pues... Bulma... yo...-

–Como sea, me alegro mucho que tengas una nueva amiga- dijo con sarcasmo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina –si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo-

18 y Son sólo la observaban alejarse, totalmente confundidos –¿Y ahora qué le sucede?- preguntó 18.

Después de maldecir mentalmente a Vegeta, e incluso a Gokú sólo por haber llegado acompañado de Vilandra; Bulma estuvo trabajando en diversos proyectos, que poco o nada sirvió para distraer su rabia _"Estúpido Vegeta, y en cuanto a su esposa ¡Vaya Zorra! estando casada con él y llega riendo y coqueteando con Gokú... Si son tal para cual, él buscando aventuras y por lo visto ella es igual, ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ese matrimonio?! ¡Par de inmorales!" _

–¿Bulma? ¿Me escuchas?- decía 17 una y otra vez, intentando llamar la atención de su distraída jefa.

Bulma parpadeó desconcertada –¡Lápis! ¿Qué ocurre?-

–Tengo que instalar el e-mail de Vilandra en su computadora pero el Sr. Cooler me mandó llamar, ¿Podrías ocuparte de la configuración de Vilandra?-

_"¿Por qué a mi?"_ pensó ella, aunque sabía que hacer esperar a los Cold no era una opción para ninguno, así que tuvo que fingir una sonrisa –Claro, ve, yo me ocupo de la peliteñida esa- dijo con desdén.

17 parpadeó extrañado, pues esa actitud despectiva no era propia de su jefa –¿Tuviste algún problema con ella? ¿Te hizo algo? Tú nunca hablas así de la gente-

Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de su asiento –¡No tengo ningún problema con esa falsa rubia! Ahora si me disculpas- pasó de largo a su subordinado y se dirigió hacia la puerta –iré a configurar el correo en la máquina de esa peliteñida- salió de su oficina y caminó por los pasillos de la empresa con pasos muy sonoros, su molestia era evidente y pobre de quien se cruzara en su camino.

En su oficina, Vilandra justamente acababa de finalizar una llamada cuando cierta joven de cabello azul se asomó en su oficina –¡Oh vaya! pensé que vendría este chico... Lápis ¿cierto?- preguntó indiferente.

Bulma se adentró en la oficina de la rubia –Lápis está ocupado, pero si tiene problema en que yo le atienda, puede esperar a que él se desocupe- dijo de mala manera.

Vilandra frunció el ceño con molestia ante el insolente tono de la jefa de sistemas –No me interesa si tú o él me configuran el correo- se levantó de su lugar para permitir que ella pudiera maniobrar en su computadora.

Bulma se sentó en el lugar de Vilandra y abrió el outlook, y comenzó a teclear contraseñas y todo para poder hacer la configuración del correo –¿Cómo quiere que aparezca el nombre de remitente? ¿Vilandra Ouji? o debería decir Sra. Vilandra Ouji?- preguntó con desdén.

'Señora' era la segunda vez en el día que le llamaban así, y esto estaba enfadando a Vilandra –¡Yo no soy una señora!- dejó caer una mano sobre su escritorio, haciendo que un par de lapiceros rodaran –te lo advierto niña, ¡Bájale a esa actitud! Yo no sé cuál es tu molestia, pero si te metes conmigo te va a pesar, no me importa que le hayas hecho el favor a Vegeta de llevarle su teléfono a la casa; lo cual por cierto, muchas gracias, pero te advierto- su mirada fría era penetrante, tanto como la de su hermano mayor o su fallecido padre –no te metas conmigo- dijo con voz calmada, fría, calculadora.

Sin embargo, Bulma ya estaba en su límite y en definitiva, las amenazas de la rubia la llevaron a rebasarlo –¡A mi no me amenazas!- se levantó de la silla y un duelo de miradas comenzó entre ambas, zafiro contra esmeralda.

En ese momento, el objeto de todo ese malentendido llegó a la oficina de su hermana, encontrando a ambas mujeres retándose con la mirada –¡Bulma! ¡Vilandra! ¿Qué sucede?-

Suficiente, la paciencia de Bulma ya estaba agotada, y aunque estaba intentando mantener la compostura al saberse en su lugar de trabajo, a este punto ya poco le importaba –¡Hasta que das la cara Vegeta! ¡Debería de darte vergüenza!-

Los Ouji parpadeaban confusos –Vegeta, ¿De qué diablos habla esta mujercita?-

Bulma volvió su furiosa mirada hacia la rubia –¡Ésta mujercita tiene su nombre! ¡Me llamo Bulma! ¡Bulma Briefs!- intentó respirar para no explotar de furia, pero sí que iba a hablar y dejar todo en claro. Caminó hacia Vegeta y lo miró directo a los ojos –Vegeta, de verdad me has decepcionado profundamente- extendió su brazo hacia la rubia para señalarla, quien se quedó pensativa luego de escuchar el nombre de la joven de cabellos azules –En dos meses que estuvimos saliendo juntos ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de tu esposa?- reclamó con rabia.

Vegeta se quedó perplejo, y Vilandra salió de sus pensamientos, intentando recordar en dónde había visto antes a Bulma. Mientras que Vegeta no sabía cómo reaccionar, la rubia comenzó a reír estrepitosamente –¿Esposa? ¿Crees que soy su esposa?- decía entre carcajadas.

Bulma estaba roja del coraje al ver a Vilandra reír, y a Vegeta inmóvil y confuso pues no sabía si también reír ante las suposiciones y celos de Bulma, o enfadarse ante aquella escena que la peli azul había montado. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse con enojo.

Consciente de la irritación de su hermano, Vilandra dejó de reír –Bulma, Vegeta no es mi esposo, ¡Es mi hermano mayor!- dijo ella, quedándose pensativa nuevamente –Es gracioso, es la segunda vez en este día que me dicen que soy pareja de Vegeta, me sorprendió que Gokú pensara eso-

Los ojos de Vegeta fulminaron a su hermana menor –¡¿Y tú qué diablos tienes qué hablar o dar explicaciones de nuestro parentesco al inútil de Kakaroto?!-

–Ka... ¿Kakaroto?- preguntó confundida.

–¡Es el segundo nombre del imbécil ese de Gokú!-

–Ya veo- le dedicó una "inocente" y tierna, casi infantil sonrisa a su hermano –Vegeta, hermanito querido, es sólo que me lo encontré por ahí esta mañana y me trajo aquí a la empresa, ¡Eso es todo!- _"Y me invitó a desayunar" _conociendo el temperamento de Vegeta, sabía que era mejor omitir el detalle del desayuno.

Los ojos de Bulma se alargaron, se quedó boquiabierta y en shock –he... ¿hermanos?- comenzó a observar a uno y a otro, ahora todo parecía tener sentido; el haberla encontrado ligera de ropa en el departamento de él, tener el mismo apellido, la familiaridad con que convivían. Intentando disimular su vergüenza, centró sus ojos azules en Vegeta –¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nunca que tenías una hermana?!-

En lugar de explotar de ira, Vegeta sonrió con malicia y cruzó los brazos –Oh, ¡Disculpa! Normalmente llevo mi árbol genealógico para mostrarlo en todas mis citas- dijo con sarcasmo y riendo entre dientes.

–¡Claro! ¡Bulma Briefs!- interumpió Vilandra –Por algo sentía que ya te había visto antes, escuela John F. Kennedy-

Ante eso, Bulma se quedó pensativa e intentó recordar su niñez –Vi...- chasqueó los dedos. Había estado tan ocupada maldiciendo mentalmente a Vegeta que jamás se detuvo en pensar el nombre, aspecto, ni nada sobre la rubia –¡Vilandra! ¡Si! ¡Claro! pero- la observó de arriba abajo –tu cabello...-

-Sí, quise un cambio de look- interrumpió de modo tajante, no queriendo profundizar en los detalles de porqué el cambio de color de su cabello.

–Yo me largo, aquí quédense ustedes- dijo Vegeta, dando media vuelta y echando un último vistazo a la oficina de su hermana antes de retirarse –después hablaré contigo Vilandra-

Vilandra sólo sonrió intentando parecer despistada antes de que el mayor saliera de la oficina, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Vilandra cruzó los brazos –espero que quede claro que Vegeta y yo no estamos casados... y entonces, ¿Has estado saliendo con mi hermano?- preguntó con actitud intimidante.

Bulma se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada –te pido una disculpa... no debí reaccionar así... y si... Vegeta y yo pues... hemos salido, nada serio- internamente deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

Vilandra alzó la ceja de modo suspicaz –nada serio- le dio la espalda, caminó unos pasos y la observó por encima del hombro –si no es nada serio no sé porqué entonces tu molestia al suponer que Vegeta y yo éramos pareja- dijo burlonamente.

Bulma se irritó ante las palabras de Ouji –bueno, ¡Ya me disculpé! y además, ¡Claro que me molestó! ¿A qué mujer le gustaría saber que es la otra?-

Ante eso, Vilandra se encogió de hombros y volteó para quedar frente a la joven de cabello azul –admito que eso habla bien de ti, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu memoria- dijo con sarcasmo.

–Tienes razón, la verdad nunc creí que fueras tú... y en realidad, casi no convivimos en la escuela, sólo estuviste 3 meses en mi clase, aunque- observó el rostro de Ouji, observando los detalles de sus facciones –con única excepción de tu cabello, en realidad estás idéntica que entonces pero... bueno... estaba pensando en otras cosas- volvió a sonrojarse.

Vilandra se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –si, hubo un ajuste administrativo y regresé a la escuela donde estaba- explicó, para no decir que por una travesura que ella y su gemela hicieron y que implicó la renuncia del chofer que laboraba con ellos en aquel entonces; sus padres la habían inscrito en otra escuela como medida diciplinaria, poco antes de que el ciclo escolar finalizara –en realidad tú fuiste la única que se portó amable conmigo, aunque como tú dices, no convivimos mucho-

–Es difícil ser nuevo en otra escuela, así que quise ser amigable contigo e intenté ser tu amiga- _"Aunque siempre fuiste demasiado reservada y parecía que no querías hacer amigos" _pensó ella, y era cierto, siendo miembro de la familia Ouji, y habiendo heredado el carácter de su padre; Vilandra no era la niña más sociable y alegre de la escuela durante su niñez. En ese momento, el celular corporativo de Bulma sonó, observó la pantalla –es Lapis- volteó a ver a la rubia –tengo que irme, ¡pero tenemos mucho que platicar! con todos estos años que han pasado, es tiempo de ponernos al día- Vilandra sólo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada, hasta que Bulma salió de la oficina.

El día continuó con normalidad, excepto para cierta chica de cabello azul que todo el día estuvo recriminándose mentalmente su confusión en cuanto a la identidad de Vilandra, y recordando su niñez, aquellos 3 meses en las que la ahora rubia había estado en su misma escuela cuando ambas tendrían 10 años de edad.

Recordaba cómo a diario se le quedaba viendo desde la lejanía, ya que Vilandra siempre se la pasaba en algún rincón sola. Para la pequeña de ojos verdes nunca fue fácil hacer amigos, ya que era muy callada y seria. En reiteradas ocasiones intentó acercarse a Vilandra con detalles como invitarla a su casa, o trabajar con ella en algún proyecto de equipo. Y si bien jamás fueron exactamente las mejores amigas, si hubo una empatía entre ambas niñas. Pero el ciclo escolar finalizó, y cuando el siguiente comenzó, los Ouji regresaron a Vilandra a su anterior colegio.

La jornada llegó a su fin, el personal comenzó a salir de las oficinas con excepción justamente de la jefa del departamento de sistemas, ya que se quedó casi 1 hora más para terminar unos respaldos. Una vez que terminó, apagó su computadora y tomó su bolso, disponiéndose a retirarse.

–Así que estuviste rara estos días porque pensaste que mi hermana era mi mujer- dijo Vegeta desde las sombras del pasillo al exterior de la oficina de sistemas, entrando a dicho departamento.

–¡Vegeta!- exclamó con sorpresa, y desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas sin embargo, volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con enojo –¡Por qué jamás me dijiste que tenías una hermana!- reclamó con toda esa ira que, sin razón de ser, había acumulado los últimos días.

Vegeta sonrió con malicia y comenzó a reír entre dientes –nunca preguntaste- respondió con cinismo e ironía, disfrutando al ver el enojo de ella.

Bulma se acercó a él, si, ya no iba a reclamarle por supuestamente tenerla a ella como "la otra", tenía mucha rabia almacenada, injustamente, contra él –¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pensé que era tu esposa! Y por tu culpa ¡Sólo hice el ridículo con tu hermana!- quiso seguir reclamando, quiso seguir desahogándose, pero unos labios fogosos se apoderaron de los suyos dándole un beso totalmente pasional, desbordado, profundo. Al principio se resistió, no quiso entregarse a esos labios, luchó por no corresponder, pero de poco sirvió su esfuerzo, y sucumbió ante aquellos labios habilidosos que con tanta pasión le besaban.

–¿Seguirás reclamando por no decirte la historia de mi familia?- volvió a besarla profundamente sin darle oportunidad a responder –tengo otro hermano y Vilandra tiene una gemela- dijo rápidamente para seguir besándola profundamente.

Aquella reconciliación no se quedó únicamente en las oficinas de CSS, sino que a los pocos minutos ambos bajaron al estacionamiento, y la noche continuó para esta pareja en un íntimo restaurant cerca del río Hudson.

Por su parte, y algo más temprano que ese reencuentro entre Vegeta y Bulma; Gokú había salido de su oficina, abordó su auto y salió del estacionamiento. En la calle, observó cómo cierta rubia intentaba, sin éxito, conseguir un taxi. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y se orilló junto a ella, bajando el vidrio de la ventanilla –¿Quieres que te lleve?-

Vilandra estaba más que molesta, no porque Vegeta le pidiera que se fuera sola al departamento ya que tenía algo qué hacer en la empresa y llegaría tarde; sino porque ya habían pasado 5 taxis y, o la ignoraban, o iban ocupados. Pero el ver el auto de Gokú detenerse, y a él ofreciendo llevarla hizo que su mal humor se evaporara.

Su rostro siempre serio se iluminó, e inconscientemente una amplia y cálida sonrisa apareció en lugar de sus sonrisas maliciosas que acostumbraba. Se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la ventanilla –¿Hablas enserio?-

Gokú liberó el seguro de la puerta y se estiró para empujarla hacia afuera, a lo que Vilandra correspondió abriendo la puerta del auto y abordando, por segunda vez ese día, el vehículo de él –¿Y Vegeta?-

–Me dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer en la empresa, así que me iré a su casa yo sola- suspiró con alivio, le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Gokú, desviando su mirada hacia el parabrisas nuevamente –bueno, al menos el trayecto al departamento será contigo- tímidamente, sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en los de Gokú –gracias por detenerte, había olvidado la locura que es conseguir un taxi en esta ciudad-

Gokú se le quedó viendo unos segundos, sonriendo sin darse cuenta –no es nada...- pensó en quizás si pudieran ir a cenar algo, o platicar un momento tal y como había ocurrido esa misma mañana; pero el recuerdo de su pequeño hijo lo hizo desistir de ese impulso –entonces, ¿Por dónde llego para llegar a tu casa?-

Quizá unos 20 minutos tardaron en llegar al elegante edificio de departamentos en donde vivían los hermanos Ouji sin embargo, ni siquiera sintieron el trayecto. No es que hubieran hablado demasiado o sobre muchos temas, pero la plática fue agradable para ambos, aunque los tópicos no eran sino simples trivialidades.

–Es aquí- dijo ella mientras Gokú liberaba el seguro de la puerta, procediendo ella a abrir un poco –nos vemos mañana- dijo con cierta decepción.

–Oye y... ¿Por qué te fuiste de Canadá?- preguntó él. Entre la plática reciente y la de en la mañana, salió a relucir el país donde por 2 años había vivido ella.

_**FLASHBACK**_

En una habitación de algún hospital de la ciudad de Vancouver (Canadá), una joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba en la camilla recostada con el suero puesto en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Observaba la ventana con melancolía, intentando contener las lágrimas que, en silencio derramaban sus ojos verdes.

–¿Es esa tu última palabra?- dijo un joven de quizá unos 26 o 27 años, alto, musculoso y de cabello negro hasta el cuello.

Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, en ese momento no era capaz de tal hazaña, su corazón sufría y si quería conservar la compostura, era mejor conservar su actitud fría, distante, soberbia –Ya tomé mi desición-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Vilandra intentó fingir una sonrisa despreocupada –quizá después te contaré- salió del vehículo, pero se inclinó para ver a Gokú una última vez –Hasta mañana- cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el edificio de departamentos. Gokú la observó hasta que finalmente, la esbelta figura de ella se perdió al interior de aquel inmueble.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Son; Gohan había terminado su tarea temprano, y como estuvo jugando toda la tarde comenzó a darle mucho sueño, así que se bañó y se durmió en la habitación que tenía en casa de sus abuelos paternos, que de hecho había pertenecido a su padre.

Una vez que su nieto se quedó dormido, Gine se sentó en la mesa a cenar con su marido –Oye Bardock, creo que Gokú ya se tardó-

El aludido únicamente arqueó una ceja mientras terminaba de masticar el bocado que tenía –¿Y eso qué? Pudo quedarse tarde a trabajar o qué se yo, ya no es un mocoso, deja de estar detrás de él- siguió comiendo.

Ella sonrió pícaramente –¿Sabes? lo vi esta mañana en la cafetería donde compro las galletas y pastelillos... y lo vi en compañía de una chica muy bonita- tomó una galleta de un plato que estaba al centro de la mesa –¿Crees que salga con ella? Me daría mucho gusto que por fin nuestro hijo rehiciera su vida y encontrara una mujer especial, se lo merece-

–¿Y yo cómo diablos quieres que sepa con quién sale Kakaroto? Y si es así, ya te dije Gine, es su vida ¡Deja que él sólo la haga mierda si quiere! Y si ya se está cogiendo a alguien pues ¡Qué bien!- no es que a Bardock no le importara la vida de sus hijos, simplemente creía en dejarlos elegir su destino en libertad.

Gine estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Bardock por su aparente desinterés y falta de romanticismo ante la posibilidad de que el menor de sus hijos, pero el sonido de la puerta la detuvo de también darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Curiosa, e impaciente por someter a su hijo a un extenso interrogatorio, se levantó de la mesa y lo abordó en el pasillo de entrada –¡Gokú! ¡Qué bueno que llegas hijo!-

–¡Mamá!- ver la impaciencia con que su madre lo recibía logró preocuparle –¿Sucede algo? ¿Gohan está bien?-

–¡Claro que está bien!- tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo llevó hacia la sala que estaba junto al comedor donde Bardock seguía comiendo –Hijo... aguarda aquí- lo sentó en uno de los sofá color crema, y ella fue hacia la mesa, llevando consigo una bandeja con unos cup cakes que colocó en la mesa de centro.

Gokú observó confundido todo aquello, pero al ver los cup cakes no pudo sino tomar uno y llevárselo a la boca –¡Está muy rico!- dijo con la boca llena.

Gine asintió con la cabeza –lo sé, los he comprado por años en la misma cafetería... donde te vi esta mañana- dijo con voz sugerente. Gokú no mostró ninguna reacción sino que continuó comiendo el cup cake y estaba por tomar el segundo aún con la boca llena de comida –Te vi con esa chica rubia ¿Es tu novia? Es muy bonita-

La sorpresa de la palabra 'novia' involucrada en el discurso de su madre provocaron que Gokú se atragantara, teniendo que golpearse el pecho para poder pasar el bocado –¡¿Pero qué dices mamá?! ¡Vilandra no es mi novia!- fue interrumpido.

–Así que se llama Vilandra... interesante-

–Si no es tu novia, espero que sea tu amante- interrumpió Bardock desde la mesa, y siguió cenando.

–Bardock ¡Déjate de bromas!- espetó Gine.

Gokú no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, sintiéndose acorralado por sus padres –No es mi novia y no es mi amante, simplemente trabaja en CSS y me la encontré en la mañana en el cementerio y fuimos a desayunar antes de ir a trabajar, y como no tiene carro la llevé a su casa ahorita a la salida ¡Es todo!-

Gine guiñó un ojo –bueno, no es tu novia, pero podría serlo-

–¡Ya déjalo en paz Gine!- dijo Bardock, mientras seguía cenando.

–Tu padre tiene razón- admitió ella, tomando otro de los cup cakes y quedándose pensativa –verás Gokú... Gohan ahorita está dormido, ¿Por qué no vas por ella y la invitas a cenar?-

Gokú se llevó la mano a la frente –mamá, te estoy diciendo que justo la llevé a su casa y sólo es mi compañera de trabajo, ¡No más!-

Ella sólo agitó la mano para apaciguar a su hijo –Ya, ya, entiendo- le dio un pequeño mordisco al pastelillo –pero, si quieres invitarla ya sea hoy u otro día, sabes que Gohan puede quedarse aquí para que tengas la noche libre- guiñó un ojo –y tu departamento también-

Bardock alzó la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras de su mujer –haz caso a tu madre Kakaroto, ya estoy comenzando a temer que seas gay-

–¡Bardock!- espetó Gine, totalmente abochornada.

Bardock alzó la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras de su mujer –haz caso a tu madre Kakaroto, ya estoy comenzando a temer que seas gay-

–¡Bardock!- espetó Gine, totalmente abochornada.

–¡Basta! Mamá, gracias por tu ofrecimiento y papá ¡No soy gay! ¡Pero no voy a acostarme con Vilandra para demostrarlo!- dijo Gokú, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara y así librarse del acoso de sus padres.

Gine puso una mano en el hombro del menor de sus dos hijos –está bien Gokú, tu padre y yo sólo queremos que seas feliz, ya sea con Vilandra o con quien sea y lo sabes- se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar para ir a la cocina –así que sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Gohan está dormido y creo que es mejor que se quede aquí para no despertarlo-

Ante eso, Gokú asintió con la cabeza –¿Raditz vendrá a dormir hoy?-

–¿Tu hermano? ¿Venir entre semana? ¡Bah!- contestó Bardock, riendo entre dientes –De entre ustedes dos es el único que no me queda la menor duda de que no es gay- dijo con sarcasmo al hacer alusión de la fama, correctamente adjudicada, de mujeriego que su hijo mayor tenía.

Gine fulminó a su marido con los ojos –No hagas caso de tu padre, Gokú, y no, tu hermano no vendrá así que puedes quedarte en su alcoba- siguió su camino a la cocina.

–¡Gracias mamá!- volteó a ver a su padre, quien sólo lo observaba con su rostro inexpresivo –Buenas noches papá- un gruñido fue la respuesta de su progenitor.

Luego de ir a ver dormir a su único hijo, Gokú se quitó el traje, quedando tan sólo en una playera blanca ligera y sin mangas, además de unos ajustados boxer color azul oscuro. Se acostó y cerró los ojos; y cuando estaba en esa etapa del sueño, donde no estás despierto, pero tampoco estás muy profundamente dormido sino que estas semi consiente; lo último que se visualizó en su mente antes de caer en el más profundo de los sueños fue el rostro de Vilandra, sus ojos verdes como esmeralda, su cabello rubio con luces, su figura enfundada en aquel vestido entallado.

Sin saberlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios... pero abrió los ojos, y la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Era un hombre libre, si, tenía derecho a pensar en una mujer, si... pero su conciencia no lo concebía así. Se sintió tremendamente culpable de estar pensando en Vilandra aquella noche, se sentía culpable por haber pasado un momento agradable con ella –Milk... perdóname porfavor- dijo con voz ahogada mientras observaba la oscuridad de la habitación de su hermano –No está bien... No... No estuvo bien- se repitió una y otra vez, arrepentido de haber tenido un momento libre de aquel luto de año y medio, hasta que finalmente pudo quedarse dormido.

Por su parte y después de haber cenado un sandwich, lo cual era de lo poco o nada que sabía cocinar ella; Vilandra se puso un camisón de color azul pastel y se recostó. Leyó un libro sobre misterio y al sentir que no podía más, apagó la lámpara de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

Cerró los ojos, pero Morfeo se negaba a acogerla en su reino, pues sólo podía pensar en Gokú, su encuentro en el cementerio, el desayuno en aquella cafetería que tantas veces visitó cuando era niña. Su amabilidad, su expresión despistada y despreocupada, su carisma.

Estrechó los ojos al descubrirse pensando en él, se sentía como una chiquilla de secundaria pensando en un chico de linda sonrisa, y en parte así era. No una chiquilla obviamente, pero sí una mujer recordando un hombre que le había gustado.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama _"Es atracción, si, me gusta... ¡Basta cerebro!" _se reprimió a sí misma por pensar en él, se recriminaba su debilidad al dar vueltas en su cabeza al recuerdo de Gokú en un contexto romántico _"El amor no existe... es sólo una fantasía... Es atracción, quizá hasta deseo ¡Pero no más! si... es sólo eso. Gokú es atractivo, ¡Es todo! No hay más... no puede haber más". _

Tomó su celular, quitó el bloqueo de pantalla y accedió a la galería de fotos para abrir una en particular, en la foto estaba ella con una discreta sonrisa muy al estilo de Vegeta, y rodeando los hombros de ella con su musculoso brazo, aquel joven de cabello negro y encrespado que le llegaba por encima de los hombros.

Se recordó a si misma en el hospital, intentando evadir a aquel joven que fuera su pareja por casi 3 años. Recordó el dolor emocional que tuvo en ese momento en que decidió separarse de él, de eso ya hacía varios meses. Los dos se amaron mucho y muy profundamente, fueron inmensamente felices juntos; pero había razones que los separaban mucho más poderosas que las que los unían, especialmente, después de que Vilandra tuvo que ser hospitalizada.

Esa noche, Vegeta y Bulma llegaron tarde a sus respectivos domicilios luego de haber cenado juntos, y Vegeta se divirtió torturándola mentalmente sobre los celos que Bulma sintió al pensar que era un hombre casado.

18 no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella rosa misteriosa que apareció en su lugar esa mañana, ¿Quién pudo ponerla ahí? se preguntaba una y otra vez; y en cuanto a Krilin, ideaba otras sorpresas para darle a quien le robaba el aliento cada que la veía.

-CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

><p><em>Sigo viva! Y escribiendo. Sigo planeando mis otros fics... No diré excusas, Amor en Tiempos de Purga estoy teniendo problemas para continuar la historia, y en cuanto a "Detrás del Rey", no precisamente problemas, pero ya estoy trabajando en el final.<em>

_Analizando el capítulo, Gokú sigue extrañando mucho a Milk, y se siente culpable de que alguna mujer pueda gustarle :(_

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Vilandra? ¿Por qué terminó en el hospital? Les adelanto, no la golpeaban ni nada, no hubo violencia entre ella y... su novio, aún no diré quién era, jaja! Si fue un suceso muy fuerte, pero no hubo maltrato._

_¿Cómo ven a Vegeta y su linda manera de dar la noticia de la muerte de su padre? ¿Cómo murió el Señor Vegeta? ¿Cómo murió Brássica?_

_Los epitafios por cierto, el del Rey Vegeta viene del opening de la Saga de Boo "acercándose, el peligro viene ya, y para llorar no es momento ahora"; y el de Brássica está inspirado en el coro de "into the sun" de Tarja Turunen, pero en realidad no es para nada traducción del mismo, sólo tomé la idea de ahí._

_Hablando de Vegeta, le infló el ego, si es posible aún más, ver las rabietas de Bulma, y Bulma se llevó un palmo de narices, jajaja! Lamento si querían lemon pero no quería escribir uno tan pronto, ya habrá tiempo de lemonear... quizá hasta tenga que subirlo en mi cuenta de fanfic (punto) es si es que me decido por un lemon demasiado hot... ya veré._

_Gine quiere que su hijo rehaga su vida y Bardock... Bardock también pero sus modos de animarlo son muy peculiares XD._

_Gracias por leer esto y nos vemos en la próxima conti, recuerden seguirme en facebook en mi página "Vilandra y Odette" en www (punto) facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta_

_Nos vemos en la próxima! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
